NUN: The rising maelstorm
by Nick Tanico
Summary: During the Chunin exam month long break what if Naruto was train not by Jiraiya but by someone else. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Naruto/Harem. Harem list inside. Please enjoy, Review, Fav and follow. -old story-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Aweakening of true potential and comfort

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking- 'Hi'

**Demon/Summons talking-"Hi"**

**Demon and summons thinking-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Note- This is an edited version of the story and a bit of changes. And the pairing is a Harem and yes all of you NaruHina fans Hinata is included. But I stress this Hinata will not be the canon Hinata okay. And I start them of as a brotherly-sisterly bond first before I get them together okay happy? Okay now ownward

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

_Beta: By Ryperiour2_

In Konoha the village hidden in the leaves we find a 15-year old spiky blond hair, three whisker marks on both side of his face wearing an orange kill me jumpsuit his name is Naruto Uzumaki container of the most powerful tailed beast Kyuubi no Kitsune

Now you may ask why would he wear such hideous clothing. Well for one Naruto for the longest time he knew was hated, stabed, poisoned, nearly burnt. Due to this amount of hate he received he could not buy the things he wanted such as clothes and food. And if they did sell him something usually it was overpriced and in bad condition. But thankfully there was a Ramen stand that did not treat him with hate.

You may ask how someone like him still alive well he was thankful he had high healing abilities that he recently found out was from the Kyuubi. Now you may ask how he knows this well he recently found out from Mizuki after being told of stealing the forbidden scroll of promise of graduating.

Now is he stupid no he isn't he knew this was a trick since he hides his true knowledge from everyone and putting on a mask of fools it even help even further when he made everyone believe he had a crush on a pink banshee.

His plan was simple learn something get the scroll and learn something useful though he only learn one it was Kage bunshin or shadow clone since Iruka his teacher found him he had no choice but to change his plan on the fly telling him about the promise Mizuki made.

Mizuki did confess on what Naruto told him then he told him about the secret much to Iruka's plea not to. He then threw a large shuriken at Naruto only to be blocked by Iruka then he told him he was not the Kyuubi he told him he was Naruto his best student.

Naruto was pissed and he summoned 250 shadow clones and went to beat up Mizuki to a bloody mess. After that Iruka gave him his forehead protector telling him he had passed.

Now back with our hero he had escape Ebisu, the guy his so called lazy teacher Kakashi had stuck him with. Honestly if it wasn't for his plan with the royal duck-ass emo king would be dead by Zabuza's blade. Speaking of Zabuza and his companion Haku he had found out that she was female were alive. They went back to Kiri since they got the money from Gato after killing the him just in time since Kakashi had his Rikiri or lightning blade and use it to kill some of the thugs along with Naruto who summon another hundred clones to even the odds.

Now lets get with our hero, he was looking for a new Sensei to teach him to beat Neji Hyuga for what he did to the person he viewed as a little sister: Hinata Hyuga. Not that he would admit but she knew that he view her as a little sister she was okay with it.

During the fight with her cousin she was close, she was able to block each of his strike but since he had more experience he won only buy so much Naruto thought she had improve a lot and was secretly proud of her.

Now the reason why Naruto wanted to beat him the match was already over and Nenji was berating her with words on how weak she was, how she should have gave up that till she told him about why he was like that how he blame the main branch for what happen how he hated them to her it was sad that he delude himself in fate this is where he went to kill her had not the Jonin stop him he would have killed her.

Right then and there he was mad he had promise he would beat him in the finals he got his wish him and Nenji was going to fight in the finals now let not get side track as Naruto was on top of the first Hokage's head normally it would be the fourth's head but recent circumstances change his opinion.

He was thinking who should train him but he thought who would train someone like him he sigh "who would train me any way I mean everyone hates me well with a few exception but only a few and I don't know about the old men since he hid this from me hell can I even still trust him after this Kami must really hate me or something" he finish.

"Oh really why does Kami hate you young one" someone ask Naruto turn around and saw a men he was a masculine figure, 21 years old he estimated, short black hair, a good angular chin, he wore black tight shirt cover by his coat hood along with a black jeans and booths, his eye were light green

The men in front of him he noted he had no hatred in them only calmness he had assume we was a foreigner from another village "so tell me young one are you going to answer or should I find out for myself hmm" he said playfully.

"Um well hehe um you see I drop my favorite food and I was very hungry so ya that it hehe" Naruto lied though the stranger was not convince he knew he was lying he look at his eyes and saw sadness and sorrow in them along with a hint of darkness that was slowly arising from him.

"You know it not nice to lie to someone who could help you ease such pain in your eyes so sorry about this" the stranger said then he vanish only to appear in front of him and place his hand on his head Mind Scanning Jutsu.

To Naruto it was only a second the stranger was in front him and he place his hand on his head after which he was shock when he place his hand on his shoulder he look at him he had tears in his eyes and said "I'm so sorry for the life you live the pain, the loneliness, the sadness you felt I'm truly sorry also I'm disappointed and disgusted with how they treated you."

Naruto was in shock never in his life has someone apologies to him he was also sincere "don't worry mister it's not your fault it them for not knowing the different between a sealing scroll and a Kunai and it not kid it Naruto Uzumaki just call me Naruto okay not much for formalities" he said happily.

"Still have such kindness in you hear even after all you went through okay you're looking for someone to train you correct" he pause a bit in his question Naruto nodded "okay how about I train you I may not look it but I'm strong trust me" he said.

Naruto look into his eye to see if he was lying but he wasn't he thought a bit and use his sensor ability which he use to avoid the anbu when he was getting away from them he was shock he was at least Kage level and he wouldn't be lying since he was quick he could teach him "Okay I agree for you to train me but can I have your name" he ask.

"Oh hehe look at me I forgot to introduce myself its Arashi now I'll gather some supplies and you gather your things okay Naruto just trust me on that part okay" he told Naruto he agree and went to his apartment.

After awhile Naruto had came back and saw Arashi with a lot of sealing scrolls on his bag "okay Naruto come with me and oh add sensei in my name okay" they walk for a couple of minutes and arrive in the forest of death.

"Wait why are we hear?" he ask a little defensively since he knew this place was dangerous from experience though this was one of the places he felt safe ironic right a place of death is a safe haven for a child.

"Well my training is going to make you strong trust me and I need a place where there is no one to bother us trust me Naruto okay besides you can always flare you chakra to alert you Kage right? So come on times a wasting" he said Naruto understood and both of them leap into the forest.

They arrive at the sector 7 which was the most dangerous part of the forest though they weren't bother by the animals hell they didn't even see any animals as they jump down into a large clearing Naruto saw Arashi took out a scroll.

"Okay kid watch this" he said and unseal the scroll and threw it in the middle he was awe stuck as a large dojo it was at least 60 yards he motion to follow.

Naruto saw two beds and a large hour glass in the middle two beds, a meditating room and a fully stock kitchen "okay Naruto this is the training grown now I must warn you it very heavy in their" he said

Naruto look confuse and shrugged it off he saw the training grounds it was large, it had a large three with green plains, and a large lake with a waterfalls he was impress 'wow it so big now wonder this place is so big' he thought then he went in he suddenly drop to the grown and was struggling to get back up.

"What the hell is this!" he said he was sweating he could feel the gravity was pulling him down he look to his left and saw Arashi who wasn't having a hard time hell he look calm he was then pick up by said men back into the room "what was that Arashi-sensei?" he ask.

"Well Naruto my young student in this dojo house is called a time dojo why since a 2 days outside is 1 month in hear so you'll be training for 1 year and 1 month then we are out on the last 2 just before the exam you'll be resting after this you'll be at Kage level or Sanin level as for the training ground it has about 10 times the normal gravity from earth so your speed will improve greatly" he told him Naruto was awe stuck he could train here for 1 years and it will only be 4 weeks outside.

"Also before you ask I had made a shadow clone to mach you chakra and that of yourself it will be enough to fool your Kage he'll see you are training with your shadow clone cause since anything they experience after they dispel it will transfer back to you" he said and for the second time of the day he was shock he could have use that for training all this time.

"Okay now for your training I'll be training you in chakra control, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, sealing arts, also lesson such as strategies, politics, etiquette, etc now here I'll show you some weapons but first I want you to remove your mask of fools and promise me to never use it again show them all who you truly are okay" he finish in a very serious tone.

"I will sensei I promise and I don't go back on my word" Naruto said seriously and in all honesty he was planning on dropping his mask after the training.

Though Arashi wanted to ask something he need to confirm something "okay Naruto what is your dream without your mask what is that you want to answer me this."

Naruto thought about it then he remember Haku's words "I want to be strong enough to protect thous who are precious to me thous who truly see me as me" he said confidently and with determination of his answer

Arashi smile at this and with his determination "okay kid but now you have to have a talk with your tenant okay go to the meditating room and dig deep into you consciousness in your inner world after which I'll have you pick your own sword" he said and Naruto nodded he was about to go into the room till he was stop by Arashi.

"Wait I nearly forgotten something lift your shirt Naruto I'll remove the seal Orochimaru place on you okay" he told him Naruto then lifted his shirt then Arashi held his right hand suddenly small fire appear on his finger "okay Naruto this may sting a bit but just bare with it" then he slam his finger were Orochimaru place the seal then it vanish Naruto felt lighter he look at Arashi he gave him a thumbs up saying he was okay then went inside the mediating room.

Naruto then found himself inside a sewer then he heard a voice **"so my jailor has finally come to visit me after all this years"** said the voice Naruto turnaround he saw a large gate with a seal in the middle and on the other side was an orange fox with blood slit eyes and nine flowing tails.

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune I presume is this what you truly look like or do you have another form" Naruto ask without fear the Kyuubi was amuse and decided to humor him "why yes kit I do" the Kyuubi then transform into a women she had red and orange flowing hair the reach till her back, firm D-cup breast, a perfect hour glass figure, and behind her was nin flowing tail of hers.

Naruto was at awe at the site "are you sure you're a demon cause I see an angel, no scratch that a goddess in front of me" he said. The Kyuubi blushed at his words a bit and smirk **"why thank you Naruto-kun now why is it you've come to visit me?"** she ask.

Naruto thought for a moment then one thing came into mind "why did you attack Konoha all thous years ago and please be truthful" he finish looking all serious Kyuubi on her part was a little taken back she had assume he wanted her power or something.

**"Well kit it started when I went back to my den I found my mate and kits killed by two men the first had pale skin with snake eyes the other had a spiral mask both had fled I follow their sent to your village in my rage I attack your village only to be capture then seal into you after which when I woke up after your sensei remove the seal that men place on you I saw your memory kit I'm truly sorry for what I did because of me you had to live a life of hell" **as she tell her story she was on her knees then began to cry reliving the memory of those events that happen to her and Naruto's life as well.

Naruto on his part listen to every word and finally he found out who put him through hell it was Orochimaru along with his companion then he look at Kyuubi who was crying as he heard her apologies to him he bent down and hug and whisper "Kyuubi-chan it's not your fault it was thous two bastards as for my life it was because of thous villagers ignorance so don't blame yourself and stop crying someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry so instead smile for me okay I believe you're more beautiful when you smile."

Kyuubi was at shock she had expected him to hit her or shout at her but he comfort her she began to pour her heart out on him after a minute she stop and look at him "T**hank you Naruto-kun and to make it up I'll help you with controlling my chakra or Yoki since it will be difficult we have 2 years so accept it because I won't take no for an answer and since I want to redeem myself"** she said sternly '**also I want you to become my new mate since I know your strong will, kind hearted even through the ting's would make a normal men go insane also I know you'll be come very powerful as well and since you have a rather large package fufu' **she thought.

Naruto look at her and sigh he knew there was no way out of this when a women had made her decision it best just to do it "alight Kyuubi but let me change this place okay" he finish then in a flash of light everything change from a depressing sewer to a garden full of life from three too flowers, some small kits, a large lake with a waterfall, and a large cottage.

Kyuubi for the second time in her life was shock at the display that Naruto made then she hug him forgetting that she was naked Naruto blush red at this he was struggling not to pass out she thank him again and again "um kyu-chan not that I'm complaining in all but your naked" he said Kyuubi stop in hugging him then blush a bit not at her being naked but at her pen name she smirk inside and thought 'that it Naru-kun take a good look at your future mate fufu'

**"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I'll get dressed" **she said as a crimson kimono appear it had fit her well while showing of her curve Naruto saw this and though 'well that figures I have a crush on her well she did blush after I gave her that pet name. Hmm let experiment till I can confirm my suspicion' he thought.

"Wow and here I thought you can't look even more beautiful I'm glad I was wrong Kyu-chan" he said to her she blush a little more** "thank you Naru-kun now let us talk later you need to get back to your sensei, don't worry since you found your inner world and change it I can establish a mental link okay"** she told him and nodded but not before he kissed her on the check then vanished 'he kissed, me oh Kami he kissed me. Does this mean he likes me I hope so' she thought.

Naruto open his eyes and saw his Sensei he had a n question look on his face Naruto then proceed on telling him of what happen inside his Inner world after which Arashi was piss at this but happy that he had some closure "Well at least now you have some closure okay then come it time for me to show you your weapon well you'll have to pick them okay so juts use your instincts and feel your weapon" he told him Naruto nodded as Arashi then unseal some weapon of all variety.

Naruto had look at each of the weapon till one caught his attention it was a crimson blade broadsword with a silver wing rapier hilt "this I choose this sword as my partner can I ask what name of my sword" Naruto finish as he held his weapon.

Arashi smile "kid the name of that sword is Blood Queen Rapier you can channel your element affinity and your chakra giving it more power speaking of affinity here is a chakra paper just channel your chakra so we'll know your affinity" he finish and handed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto channel his chakra then it split into three the 1st got wet, the 2nd burst into flames, the 3rd wrinkle Arashi saw this and whistled "well I be damn you have four elements with wind being your strongest affinity well my guess is you got water, wind, lightning from your parents fire you must have gotten it from Kyuubi very rare kid but don't let it go to your head okay or over confidence will kill you remember never underestimate your opponent and never overestimate yourself okay" he lecture in his sensei voice.

'His right Naruto-kun about that one' Kyuubi told him Naruto nodded in agreement he didn't want to be like a certain duck ass "I get it sensei so when do we start" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto for the 1st year I'll be teaching a Kenjutsu style call commando and spellblade style okay so listen in as I explain this two" Arashi then began to explain

"Spellblade is coating your blade with your element affinity also status ability

Flame strike/slash-fire element.

Heat blitz-fire damage within the radius of attack

Frost strike/slash-your ice element by combining your wind and water element makes.

Ice blitz-Ice damage within the radius of attack

Spark strike/slash-lightning element.

Electric blitz-Lightning damage within the radius of attack

Aqua strike/slash-water element.

Torrent blitz-water damage within the radius of attack

Gale strike/slash-wind element since this your strongest it has 2 attack

Aero blitz-wind damage within the radius of attack

Blade storm-creates a tornado of thousands of small wind blade that cuts within an opponent damaging him/her with in

Now for Statues:

Putrid slash-give your opponent poison continual damaging him/her.

Drowsy slash-it knock your opponent out

Osmotic slash-it drains your opponent's chakra or energy and transfers it to you.

Curative slash-it heals or restores your health

so for the 3 months for your spellblade moves next is your commando style okay listen in" Arashi then explain commando moves.

"Commando you see it a style but it also has parameters you can follow up

Blitz-is a 360 attack you can use on multiple foes you may follow it with deathblow if their weaken enough and increase by ravage, now you can also launch your opponent in the air call blitz swipe and follow by smite when the opponent land finishing him/her off.

Ruin and Ruinga-it a long range attack you channel it to your blade to attack a single opponent though ruinga is for multiple opponents also increase by ravage.

Now each the training of commando gives you automatic abilities such

Powerchain-increasing your physical abilities.

Adrenalin-giving you more boost.

Okay same with your spellblade you'll be learning it along with the help of your shadow clones but first for 1 month you'll have to get use in the gravity here. I'll also place a seal on you to assist you, it will be gone after the training okay" he explain.

Naruto was impressed by this it but he was also concerned that it may be copied by the Sharingan Arashi saw this and smirk "I see that look at your face your concern for the ability of the Sharingan but don't worry that where seals comes in handy. I'll teach you how to apply, remove, and create for 2 months, one is to block Dojutsu abilities" he finish and Naruto sigh in relief with this he won't have to worry about the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

**'Oh Naruto-kun tell him for 5 month you'll be train by me in using my Yoki and my fox Taijutsu style along with Biju Release technique okay' **Kyuubi explain also was impress with what Arashi has to offer him she didn't want to be left out "sensei Kyuubi-chan told me she'll handle my Taijutsu training, her Yoki training, and her technique called Biju Release" Naruto inform his sensei.

Arashi agree to this "Okay I'll let you two bond okay now for the 2 months I'll teach Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but in how to dispel them or I'll just make a seal for that so all okay we'll start tomorrow okay" he said Naruto nodded and the two went to say their goodnight which each other for 8 month he'll be training with his sensei move and 5 month with Kyuubi it going to be one hell of a year

-End

**Author-okay here you go an edited version or should I say Beta version. I would like to thanks my Beta reader Ryperiour2 and to also advertise some of my story such as The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1 and its Alternate counter part The Rise of a Forgotten Existence-VS 2. Please review and so you won't bother me about this here are the Harem so far:**

**Fem-Kyuubi**

**Fem-Haku**

**Hinata**

**Koyuki**

**Fem-Itachi**

**Kushina**

**-Okay four more people meaning 10 but I may lean towards 13 but none more than that okay. Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-'_Hi'_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-**_hi_**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

* * *

It was only 29 days for the people of Konoha but for are blond hero it was a year it was 1 day before the Chunin exams he has just finish his training with the men who he consider a father to him now as he step put and dispel the dojo his sensei made he couldn't help but remember it was 2 day before the end of his training.

[Flashback]

Naruto was finishing up with the last of the clone with his weapon as his clone charge at him Naruto use Heat blitz dispelling the incoming clones then he follow with Ruinga there was a flash of blue and silver light you see by channeling his chakra into his left hand depending on how much output he puts in will be either a Ruin or a Ruinga.

"Naruto that okay for today it time to rest and I need to tell you something" his sensei called put to him Naruto noted as the years pass his sensei was for some reason weakening he shrugged it off as he thought he was merely tired he also noted he seems content of something.

"So what is it old men" Naruto ask over the past month he and his sensei got close from master and student to father and son also to be noted that him and Kyuubi got together it was during the 4th month of his training did Naruto confirm that the fox like him and he like her back so they hit it off their now been together for the past 6 months.

Naruto was happy that he has a father who he looks up to and someone who love him along with the strength to protect his precious people his thought were cut off when his sensei spoke "Naruto do you remember when I told you about how a seal master may seal a part of himself into a seal then upon his death that seal will summon a chakra manifestation? Also call me dad okay if out of training" he said casually.

Naruto know about this since he had studied and master the art of sealing "yes dad a seal master can create a part of him/herself with all the knowledge he/she had live and may pass it on to a student with a transference seal but not their personality only their technique, knowledge, after which the person may train to get a grasp of the knowledge he or she gain" Naruto explain tough he could sense something wrong he just can't put his finger on it.

Arashi sigh this will not be easy "yes you see my son I'm a chakra manifestation since the real me died all thous years ago and I wanted to find someone who was worthy to pass on my legacy remember a day before we started training I put a transference seal on you after I vanish 2 summons will appear it will be the final test for you ascension to mastery" he finish with a sad smile.

Naruto was shock he was now on tears his father the men who help him to become strong was going to vanish the memory of the time the spent together appear

The memory of when he had nightmare of his past he was there to comfort him.

The memory of when he was injured even though he had healing abilities he would always heal him and ask him if was fine.

The laugh and joy they spent together and when Naruto had finally told him of all the experience he live and let out every tear he's been holding back he was there to lend a shoulder to lean on.

The memory of when he had helped him complete a seal that would allow Kyuubi to be free of the seal while still bound to the seal.

The time when he thought him how to gather natural energy to become the first Fox sage

Their training and every advice he would give him, his teaching all the knowledge he was denied his sensei thought all of it to him.

"Why dad tell me why you're the closes to me of having a real father someone who was always there for me when it counts why does everything I came to love seems to be taken away from me am I not allowed happiness tell me Why!" Naruto said as his tears began to flow and it seems it won't stop Kyuubi had already come out of the seal to try and offer comfort even though she knew this would happen but Arashi had told her that he will be the one to explain things to him.

Arashi sigh sadly he would had love to have seen him grow up to become the men he has imagine him to be, he motion for Kyuubi to give them some private time she nodded sadly as some tears also began to form at the men she respected since he brought her and Naruto together she knew after this that she needed to become his pillar now and she would never leave him ever.

Arashi place his hand on his shoulder he spoke softly "Naruto that not true you do deserve happiness along with love never forget that okay things just sometimes don't go the way we wanted hell I wanted to be able to see you grow to a fine young men but I already seen it with every training, with every time we spent and I am proud of passing on my legacy to you" he said solemnly.

"Naruto everything I done was for you to realize your dream to become strong I was already vanishing since my chakra I only had a year and I was bless to find you that day on the 1st Hokage's head, I was bless to find a student who won't back down, who won't give up, who would defy the odds that was you Naruto your unwavering will show me that I can pass on everything I have please understand Naruto you are the only one I know I can pass on my legacy to my son" he finish.

Naruto look at his sensei who had a content smile to him Naruto smile sadly but understood he would not fail, he would not falter from this, he would no he will make his sensei proud by making sure his legacy live on trough him "I understand dad I will make your proud sensei I promise I will use the strength I have to protect those who are precious to me and I will accomplish my dream" Naruto said with all determination.

"Naruto you already made me proud and I always will now let use spent the last moments so Naruto how's your training with that Jutsu?" Arashi ask his students as he slowly close his eyes.

"Ahh you mean the Hirashin no Jutsu or the flying thunder god and the Rasengan well after I meet my father inside the seal as he thought I was removing the seal I told him the only way I would forgive him was if he transfer all he knew to me which he agree also the training with the kyuubi's chakra is going well now I can use the Yang side since we work on the purification seal I can go to my Biju state also the fox sage mode since you thought me how to gather Natural energy I can combine the two yup I'm awesome right…sensei" Naruto saw his sensei was now glowing and then vanish.

Kyuubi took this opportunity to by his side and let Naruto cry his eye out as she too was offering her tears to the men who have the light to her and Naruto's world.

[Flashback end]

Naruto sigh sadly but knows his sensei didn't want to be like this he still remember one of his advises _even if thous we love are not with use doesn't mean they are gone as long as we live their life for them and remember them they are not truly dead_.

Then he saw a spike redhead, fair skin, green eye with black ring eye, he wore full body suit with t-shirt like sleeves ¾ length legs and an open neck with a white cloth over his right shoulder and left hip a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right hip, he also carried a gourd that had his sand this was Gaara he contains Shukaku.

Next to him was his sister Temari she had green eyes, ponytail style blond hair, fair skin, she wore single light purple-colored off-shoulder that extend till her thighs with a scarlet sash tie around her waist.

On the left side was Kankuro he wore a full body black suit with red and yellow circle at the center he also noted the puppet he use was around his back cover by bandage.

Naruto could feel the negative emotion he had along with his seal weakening so he took it upon himself as someone who know loneliness to help him he stop in front of them "Hello sand siblings how are you this fine day" Naruto ask casually.

Temari look at Naruto and blush _'holy shit when did he became so hot'_ she right Naruto came out wearing a black long sleeves shirt, blue casual pants, blue sandals he wore his fore head protector on his waist he stood 5ft she could clearly see he was well built over the years of training Naruto's training really help his body he had a six pack abs and side abs but he was not bulky just the right kind of body built he has lost all his baby fat leaving him with a chisel and well tan she also noted that he almost look like a carbon copy of Konoha's 4th Hokage

"You feel differently Naruto Uzumaki mother tells me to stay away from you why?" Gaara said he could particularly feel Shukaku screaming at him to stay away from him also this Shock his two siblings someone scared Shukaku.

Naruto chuckle a bit "He should be since Shukaku can feel my power along with Nine's power tell me do you want me to fix your seal enabling you to sleep Gaara my brother who knows loneliness?" Naruto said the sand siblings eye widen none more than Gaara he look at Naruto's eyes and saw he had the same pain he had as well.

"Your eyes don't lie I will agree but if this is a trick I will kill you" he said Naruto nodded and motion them to follow after which Naruto made use of the seal 5-point demonic seal this seal was for thous who were Jinchuriki.

After that Gaara could not hear Shukaku voice he also noted that he still has his abilities and could use its chakra "I can no longer feel the influence that Shukaku had on me thank you Naruto Uzumaki now I will repay your deed with another information that my village and Oto are having a joint invasion on the finals and the one lading them is Orochimaru" he said shocking Naruto.

Naruto look at the two sibling of Gaara who didn't stop him for telling him "why didn't you stop him from telling me this?" he ask this is when Temari step forward and hug him.

"Well it tanks to you that are brother won't be bothered by Shukaku thank you Uzumaki-san and maybe we could start to be a real family" she said then Kankuro gave him a thumb up that was his way of saying thank you.

Gaara was speechless why would they still associate with him even after all the time he almost killed them "why would you still want to be a family with someone like me" he ask.

Temari let go of Naruto then went to give his little brother a motherly hug "why it because you are still are brother that why we still love you we know you were being influence so we don't blame you so will you let us in" that last part was finish by Kankuro who place his hand on his shoulder Gaara silently thank them.

"Well will you guys come with me as to inform the Hokage don't worry since you gave the information you guys will have some leniency and I have to get something from the Hokage that belong to me" he said and they nodded in agreement he use his sensor ability and found that he was in a meeting screw that he was going to get what rightfully his.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the third Hokage after Minato Namikaze took out the Kyuubi and had him seal inside he wore his traditionally Hokage uniform he was in a meeting about the Chunin exam finals the council consist of only Shinobi and Jonins since this was a ninja affair.

The shinobi council consists of Shibi Aburamen person and he wore and over high collar coat has black hair and dark glasses.

Hiashi Hyuga he wore a white robe white eyes and brown hair next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka he wore a standard jonin vest over lap by a red sleeveless red coat.

Tsume Inuzuka along with her daughter Hana Inuzuka Tsume wore a standard jonin uniform she had D-cup breast brown spiky hair brown eyes with a vertical slip and standard facial tattoo of her clan.

Shikaku Nara he wore mesh shirt overlapping his jonin vest had dark hair and a dark goatee along with two scars on his face nest to him was Choza Akimichi he was a large man who wore a samurai outfit he had two purple tattoos on his face.

The Jonin consist of Gai in his green jumpsuit and was overlap by his Jonin vest and his hitai was on his waist he had a cut bowl hair and eye brows that are thick that almost seems alive.

Next to him who just came back after training the duck ass was his eternal rival as he put it Kakashi Hatake he wore a standard Jonin uniform with metal glove while his hitai covered his left eye where his Sharingan was hidden given by his dead friend Obito and a mask that covered his face with a hair that defy gravity.

At his side was a beauty that few kunochi could match it was Kurenai Yuhi she was light skin with long shoulder length black hair light red lipstick slender figure with a firm D-cup breast also with a unique set of eyes they were red she wore a bandage dress no sleeves with a fishnet shirt inside.

Next to her was her best friend and proctor the second exam Anko Mitarashi short spiky fanned-ponytail violet hair and light brown eyes she wore a light tan overcoat with dark orange mini skirt inside her coat was a reveling fishnet shirt that hug her firm D-cup breast was covered by her coat and her hitai on her forehead.

At the end to the left of guy was Asuma Sarutobi wore a standard Jonin uniform with brown eyes, black hair and beard giving a bit of raged look

Sarutobi was about to start the meeting when suddenly a flash of light that was all to known to them appear in the middle of the council floor it everyone look at saw the sand siblings then they eye the blond in the middle and was shock they thought it was Minato but the whisker marks told them otherwise it was Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly an two anbu wearing an Hawk mask the other was wearing a bear mask but was quickly stop by Gaara capturing them in sands Kakashi was about to knock out Naruto and ask him why was he thinking later but was shock as his hand was grab twisted and he was brought to the ground by he then look back and saw Naruto who was standing behind him it seem Naruto use a shadow clone to subdue him.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?!" ask the age old Kage he was letting out some KI (Killing intent) but was surprise as Naruto wasn't affected he along with everyone in the room felt heavy as Naruto was putting his own KI back up by the Kyuubi then he saw Naruto look at him with slit red eyes.

"Why did you lie to me Sarutobi why" he said in a very dangerous voice the send chills down their spines this is either foolish or brave as two more anbu one had a cat mask the other a boar mask they both move to knock him out the cat anbu took out a sword to use to knock him out but was shock as the individuals as Naruto took out Blood Queen Rapier then with speed and strength they thought he didn't have, he slice the cat anbu's sword shocking the individual then Naruto gave the anbu a strong kick to the gut sending the anbu to the wall knocking the anbu out.

Then he spun around and gave the boar anbu a side kick on the left kidney he wasn't done he then grab him then gave him a chakra enhance punch knocking him out "pathetic this was supposes to be the elite pathetic" Naruto spat out clearly not amuse by this he really wanted to get this over with for he needed rest after this then he felt someone was trying and failing to put him in a Genjutsu "don't try your Genjutsu on me Kurenai-san it won't work on someone like me who has the Kyuubi since the Kyuubi govern illusion so stop or ells" said person was shock when a shadow clone was behind her with a Kunai on her neck.

Sarutobi had enough of this "enough Naruto I don't know what are you taking about as I never lie to you now you can stop this and we'll forget that this ever happen" he said sternly.

Naruto chuckle darkly "so you never lie to me is that what you're saying" he said and Sarutobi nodded "well how about the fact that my father was the 4th Hokage if any of you don't believe me take away my whisker marks who do you see" he told them they were shock he did look like a young version of Minato.

Sarutobi was shock as he didn't want Naruto to find out till yet only when he made Chunin or was strong enough "how? How did you weren't supposes to know until you were either Chunin or was strong enough to defend yourself" he said.

Naruto chuck now he had everyone's at this "when well when I try to remove the seal that when" he said making everyone pale at that none more than Sarutobi the thought of the Kyuubi being unseal scared him as they had no way of defeating the beast and even if they manage to defeat the beast they had no way of defending themselves as that would leave them weaken.

Naruto saw this and smirk "oh don't worry he was there to act as a counter measurement in the event I went to 8-tails going nine to fix the seal I knew since each containment seal has a counter in case someone was going to break it now stop with all the bullshit and give me my fucking inheritance oh don't think you can knock me out I advice against that cause I can go inside my mind the rip the seal off also if you kill me the seal comes off so I got all of you by the balls so what you're play Hirazune" he said with venom in his voice.

Sarutobi sigh sadly and took out a scroll "This here has the key to your house along with your inheritance your bank account is with a trusted individual and I'm sorry Naruto I only wanted to keep you safe" he finish then a sudden flash of red chakra was seen and Naruto was at 3-tails state.

**"SAFE YOU CALLED BEING STAB, BURN, POISON, LEFT OUT BEING HUNGRY EATING OUT OF GARBAGE SAFE YOU ARE FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND SARUTOBI HIRAZUNE AND AN IDIOT IF YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU PATHETIC OLD MONKEY AS OF IT STAND I HAVE LITTLE PATIENT WITH THIS VILLAGE THE ONLY REASON WHY I DON'T GO NOW AND BURN IT ALL TO THE GROUND IS THOSE WHO I SEE AS MY PRECIOUSE PERSON ONLY TWO THAT'S IF ANYTHING ELSE I DO NOT CARE FOR. NOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HAND ME MY SCROLL"** he finish as Sarutobi toss him the scroll Naruto caught it, he was about to leave he look back still had that re slit in his eye "oh by the way thank to the sand sibling and me helping strengthen the seal around Gaara we have information that Orochimaru is going to attack the village tomorrow so be ready Gaara let them go and let leave" he told them Gaara let the two anbu out of the sand that was holding them.

"Stop both of you them go that an order do it or I'll have you two do D-rank mission for a year we have more important matter to discuses" the age old Kage said then sigh he knows this is going to be a long discussion.

Naruto made his way to his new home it was at the southern part of the village there were large trees as for cover he had made it to the gate and saw a blood seal on it so he had bit is thumb letting some blood out then swipe it on the seal opening it.

Naruto step inside and found his house was about 60-75m he saw the grass and three need some work/cleaning so he summon 500 shadow clone to get to it he then made 30 shadow clone to explore the house he also noted the preservation seals on it after the clone that had explore the house he found that his house had, a hot spring, 10 bedrooms and 5 guest room, a training ground, a Jutsu library, a weapons room, 5 bathroom, a fully stock kitchen thanks to the preservation seal the food didn't go rotten, and an entertainment room.

Naruto was impress that his new house was this awesome after he unpack and remove the seals cause he didn't need it after which he had the clone clean the place up from top to bottom it took the whole day.

Then came dinner time Naruto had made 2 pork steak one for him the other was for Kyuubi who came out of the seal as they sat down they prepare to eat **"hmm the smell delicious Naru-kun"** as she started to eat she thank Arashi for teaching Naruto how to cook so he wouldn't have to eat Ramen all the time "ya thanks to sensei, I mean dad, he thought me well" he said nostalgically.

Kyuubi agree that men really help both of them her most since she was able to be with Naruto now after they eat and clean up both had went to the master's bedroom Kyuubi was wearing a red bra the hug her large breast and strap panties overlap by a see trough gown, Naruto was only wearing some boxer after they said their goodnight they slept.

**-End**-

* * *

**Author-I'm looking for a new Beta Reader can anyone recommend someone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-the one who spit's on fate

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-_Hi_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-_**hi**_

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Note-I won't go into full details on the character seeing as we already know about them and if you don't then what the hell are you doing reading Naruto fics?

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

* * *

It was the day of the finals there was tension in the air as everyone was waiting for the first match to begin in the finalist box were Nenji Hyuga dark brown hair that reach till the middle and was tie to a ponytail, white eye depicting his Byakugan, wearing a khaki white shirt, brown shorts, blue sandals, he also had bandage around his arms till his hands.

Next was Shikamaru Nara he had the same color hair as his dad shoulder length spiky tied to a ponytail hair nearly circular jaw and had a lazy personality he wore an open vest grayish green strep vest and black cargo pants.

Next was Shino Aburame he had brown hair dark glasses and high grey collar coat, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and the royal duck ass Sasuke Uchiha he wore black short sleeves shirt single high collar, black shorts, and a small arm-belt on his right arm.

After the Hokage gave his speech he sat down next to the Kazekage "it seems we are missing one finalist Hokage-Dono" said the men in disguise.

"Yes but I know he'll be here he has about 5-minutes so he is not late yet" said the old Kage who was planning on somehow redeem himself he had only one but after feeling Naruto's power level he had to take a leap of fate.

He was also joined by the new Mizukage Mei Terumi She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her large D-cup bust, just below her chin she wore a long sleeves dark blue dress just ankle length with a zipper in-front just showing of her slender and size bust.

"Thank you for inviting me here Hokage-Dono" she said well truth be told he was here for her friend he had heard from Zabuza that there was a Uzumaki she wanted to confirm that for her friend since this Uzumaki was her son.

Joining her was her two guards first was Ao he was a middle aged man with blue hair his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyuuga clan he also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down.

To her left was Zabuza he was now wearing his Jonin uniform with his sword on his back he had the mist forehead protector on his left side.

"The first match will begin will the contestant please step forward" Genma said Neji was the first thought there was a lack of blond contestant.

In the audience Ino was a long hair blond blue teal she wore a violet dress and had bandage strap tie around her waist and legs fair skin girl next to her was Sakura she had long pink hair light green eye and a red mini skirt dress "Hey Sakura where's Naruto? Isn't he suppose to be here?" ask Ino to her rival/former-best friend.

Sakura just humpf "who cares about Naruto-Baka besides Sasuke-kun fight is more important than that idiot" said the pink harlot I mean Sakura.

Ino was shock that Sakura said that to Naruto sure he wasn't as good as Sasuke but still he did made it to the finals also he was part of their team isn't their sensei teaching them the value of team work like Asuma-Sensei "Sakura isn't that a little harsh I mean isn't Naruto part of team 7" she said.

Sakura glare her "no he just always gets in the way of me and Sasuke-kun beside it not like he'll win anyway" she said this is where Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru a white small dog Kiba had black ruff hair nearly circular jaw line he also had his Families facial tattoo he wore a grey coat hood and gray pants.

"Shut up Sakura the hell aren't you suppose to be his team mate aren't you suppose to support him not count him out besides he did win against me and Akamaru so I bet he can win this" He said a little angry at her.

Sakura was fume by this "please if it was Sasuke-kun he would have defeated you easily not the way that idiot did dog-breath so just sit there with your mutt" she said harshly.

"Why you pink harlot how dare you, you're not even strong you didn't even do anything when you were at the bridge you even left you're client to check on that stuck-up emo" said a voice behind them.

Sakura turn around and was shock who she saw "wait your that girl from our Wave Mission what are you doing here" she said.

"Sakura you know her from somewhere?" ask Ino she had to admit that this girl was more beautiful than both she had long black hair, pale skin, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, she wore a dark short long sleeves shirt that huge her large C-cup breast, underneath that was a mesh armor, slim cargo pants, and blue sandals.

"Well my name his Haku Momochi I'm here with my Sensei along with or new Mizukage to observe the fight and I really want to see how strong has Naruto-kun gotten since our last encounter so you pink banshee just shut up you know you're not even a match since all you did was froze so you have no right to talk to him like that if you do I'll drive my Ice spear so far your ass you won't be able to conceive any children though I may doing the world a favor" she said harshly and went back to her seat leaving the terrified pink bitch.

Back at the arena it was only 3-minute till the match began and Genma sigh a bit "Will Naruto Uzumaki will be disqualified if he is not here" he said it concern Haku a bit but knew Naruto won't run away from a challenge.

In the finalist box Shikamaru went over and ask Sasuke "hey Sasuke where's Naruto?" he ask.

"How the hell should I know where the dope is now leave me I need to focus beside even by some insignificant chance he make it he won't win against an elite like me" he said arrogantly.

Shikamaru just roll his eyes 'men what a prick' he thought he was also thinking how the hell did Naruto work with them like this.

In the arena floor Nenji smirk "it seems that he chose to run smart choice sine I was fated to" he was cut off when he along with everyone felt a cold chill suddenly the whole arena was surrounded by shards of ice then a crimson color lightning appear smashing each of the shard into a beautiful small flakes the sun gave it a sparkle a bright glow.

Then the people and the women side blush as they saw a man wearing a long red open coat with a belt strap, dark brown leather pants, and long dark booths, on his left side was a crimson broadsword with a rapier hilt, he had slick blond spick hair, and three whisker marks.

In the Kage box Mei was licking her lips at the site of such a fine young men she made a mental note to talk to him later "Sorry am I late proctor-san?" he ask coolly.

"Um no but who are you?" Genma ask and the men gave him a questionable look that said are you kidding me look the men sigh "I'm Naruto Uzumaki proctor-san so am I late or not?" he said a little irk.

Genma was shock at the kids new look but shook his head as he saw the three whisker marks on his face "um no your just on time now the first match between Nenji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki" he was interrupted by the Hokage who stop him and Shouted "NAMIKAZE" he said shocking everyone.

He stood up and explain "as all of you know Minato Namikaze defeated the Kyuubi but could not kill him so he sealed it in a new born naturally he could not ask any of you to do it so he sealed it away in his own child the child which all of you abuse and step on the wishes of the forth hokage he is NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE" he shouted shocking everyone who was their some call it an outrage while the shinobi side took a moment then gave at Naruto removing his whisker marks and was shock it was true he did look like a young version of the forth.

"ENOUGH" he said while releasing his KI around the area "just take a good look at him and remove his whisker marks who do you see" he stop as the civilian did so further shocking them especially thous in the civilian council Sarutobi seeing this smirk "now do you see the person all of you brought pain to was none other than the men who save our village now enough of this let get back to the match Genma you may begin" he finish the sat back down.

'He's the son of the fourth this could damper my plan if he is allowed to live any further' though Orochimaru in his the skin of the Kazekage he made a quick message to one of his agent to take him out.

'So the information that Zabuza gave us was true her son is alive now how could I convince him to come to the mist village' Mei thought coming up with a plan

Genma was about to start till Naruto interrupted him "wait proctor-san if I leave the arena floor I'll be disqualified right but if I hang to the rail side it still counts as me being inside right" he ask he nodded Naruto smirk suddenly he was at the side of the rail and saw a particular girl.

"Hey Haku-chan looking beautiful as ever so why are you here come to watch me" he said while hanging on the other side with a bit of flirt he had to admit she did look beautiful.

Haku blush a bit seeing him since unknown to him she like him ever since the wave mission and the time when they spent time together just before she and Zabuza left "um yes I'm here with our new Mizukage Mei-sama along with my tou-san it nice to see you as well" she said a little shyly.

Naruto was about to say something till he was interrupted "hey Naruto-baka what are you doing with her and stop looking all cool trying to upstage my Sasuke-kun" she screeched out.

"Shut up you pink whore I don't care about royal duck-ass over their as I don't give two-shits about a howling flat monkey like you so shut up you're making my earn bleed with your awful voice" he spat out venomously shocking Sakura and the Genin twelve who thought Naruto would never do that.

Then he soften his gave back to Haku "sorry about that Haku after I win lets you and me go out on a date is that okay with you" he said with his true smile. Haku blush red "YES… I um yes that would be fine" she said a little embarrass by the sudden outburst Naruto smile and back flip back to the floor though this little outburst didn't go unnoticed by Mei 'interesting so she has a crush on the blond hmm this could work for me' she thought

"Are you done" Genma ask though he had an inward smirk at the kid asking a girl put then got said girl to agree in a middle of the final exam, Naruto nodded "alight the first match of the finals starts now" he said then jump out of the arena floor.

In the audience Hanabi Hyuga long parted bangs brown hair, white eyes, wearing a sleeveless V-neck blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath, and blue shorts look at her father noted that something was wrong "father is something wrong you look distressful" she ask.

Hiashi look at her daughter with his impassive gaze "it nothing Hanabi now watch the match closely to see a geniuses of the clan" he said Hanabi nodded.

"Oh men can you believe this Naruto is the son if the fourth Hokage" Kiba said the other too where shock at the news.

"Yup that true didn't expect that" Choji Akimichi he had spiky brown hair, red swirls on his face and a bag of chips, he wore a long dark green and light grey short sleeves shirt and cargo short.

"Look like we made it Hinata-san" said a voice they recognize he had cut black hair like Gai, he had thick eyebrows, and wore a green jumpsuit next to him was Hinata Hyuga dark blue hair, fair skin, white eyes, she wore cream colored hood shirt and navy blue pants, blue sandals

"Yes we did thank you Lee-san" she said and took a seat near the front row she focus on the match below and noted the new appearance of her big brother figure.

"No problem Hinata-san now let us watch this youthful match between comrades" he said and sat down next to her

Back with Naruto and Neji they were sizing each other up until Nenji spoke "you should give up even if your last name is Namikaze fate has already decided that I will win so you should just" he was interrupted by water dragon Jutsu Naruto use while gathering the moisture in the air he was able to dodge it.

"Shut up already seriously are you going to fight or are you going to talk to me to death with your fate bullshit common I bet you won't even get me to move from this spot what do you need your daddy to help you or something huh fate's bitch?" he said and motion his finder challenging him.

Neji was fuming at the audacity "HOW DARE YOU A DEAD-LAST TALK DOWN ON ME!" he then charge at Naruto with all his range using his Juken-style to attack Naruto.

Naruto smirk seeing his plan work it seems he did struck a nerve 'good his piss now let's keep this going phase 2' he thought as he completely dodge every single strike that Nenji was throwing at him, he then saw him use a leg sweep, Naruto jump up and deliver a heel kick at Nenji it was too quick for him to dodge so he had to defend which send him directly to the wall.

"What? That all you got I haven't even move from my spot nor I have oh well I really wanted to end this since I have a date later Fire Release-Demon lantern" he finish suddenly red demon head appear and launch themselves at Neji.

In the audience one certain violet hair Jonin was shock that Naruto knows that Jutsu she turn her attention to a certain Cyclops "hey Kakashi where did that kid learn that technique?" she ask.

Kakashi who was looking at his student shook his head "I don't know since Ebisu didn't teach him I really don't know Anko who ever did really did a good job" he finish he was thinking who had train Naruto to use that Jutsu.

"Really now hmm maybe I'll ask him for a private chat later on" Anko finish with a wild grin on her face, her best friend Kurenai just shook her head at her antics "I have to agree who ever did train him was good he was faster now then he was back at the preliminary round" she finish as she continue to watch the match.

Nenji seeing the incoming Jutsu had no time to dodge "damn I have no choice Kaiten" then he swirl around creating a visible chakra shield that save him from the Jutsu.

In the audience Hiashi was shock as Hanabi was "so he is able to use that technique he truly is a Hyuuga prodigy" Hiashi said.

Tenten watch as Neji use that technique he practice in their training session she was at awe that he could use that Jutsu it was a well known fact that it was an absolute defense of the Hyuga clan 'no way ca Naruto counter against that' she thought.

Back at the match Naruto smirk 'phase 2 complete now for phase three' he thought now he was preparing the third phase of his plan summoning two shadow clone the first he went into a single hand seal gathering the moisture from the air and the water inside the three nearby Water Release-water dragon Jutsu Nenji seeing this use Kaiten again to block that move splashing water into the ground around him and on him

The second clone went into a single hand sign and use Lightning Release-Electromagnetic Murder sending a wave of lightning at Neji he Kaiten again but then he was shock literary shock as he felt a strong pulls of lightning through his body then he felt an upper cut coming out of the ground sending him flying.

The audience was shock but then they saw a large hole on the ground where the two shadow clone were standing then they saw Neji drop to the ground hard he look at Naruto and ask "how did you evade my eye I had my Byakugan activated how" Naruto smirk seeing his disbelieve face he had already the seal that his sensei made that could block Dojutsu abilities.

"Well if you must know I use my shadow clone, they are an exact copy of myself, to make you think I was still their while planning on using your own move against you" he said shocking and confuse Nenji even further.

"Ah I see the confusion well you see I had you piss off at me so you would go into a rage since I know how to the first part of the plan was successful, the next phase was for you to use your Kaiten over and over again using my water element I made you splash water on to the ground, next I use the ground as a conductor for my lightning technique, channeling it to the ground then I just waited as the ground shock you then I had dug myself into the ground and waited for the signal while using my Lightning-armor to protect myself from my own technique, then upper cut, also thanks to my lightning technique your body is temporarily stun" he finish explaining.

The crowd was in silence as they heard his plan you could hear a pin drop onto the floor as Genma was about to call the match they were shock to see Nenji standing up.

Naruto saw this he ponder if it was his will that made him standup "so you can still stand well I'm impress that you can but you can't defeat me so let me ask you this why do you believe in fate so much" he ask as Neji glare at him.

He then told Naruto about the kage bird seal how it was a slave tool to the branch family, about the branch family along with the main family their status quo differences, next told Naruto about the incident how his father was given up to save Hinata's Father from being handed for the crimes against Kumo since his father Hizashi Hyuga look exactly like him he was the perfect sacrifice to protect the Byakugan.

The people were sadden by this none more than Hiashi he was prepare to sacrifice himself for the clan but his brother had knock him out taking his place.

"So you're his son huh" he said and Neji look at him "ah I see that look on your face you see I knew your dad since he was the few people who help me when I was a kid along with Hinata's mom Himiko who I can't believe was married to Mr. stick up his ass over their" he pointed a Hiashi who grew tick marks.

Then Naruto continue "seriously that stick must be far down their well not as far as duck-ass emo-king Sasu-gay over their but still Nenji I believe he did that not for your family's Dojutsu but o protect his brother since he told me the night before he said that you and I to meet" he said hocking Nenji along with Hiashi.

"You see Neji he told me the reason why well because he had plan for you and I to be friends actually he told me" he began to tell him about that night

[Flashback age 9]

It was late at night Naruto was walking at the streets of Konoha when he saw his Hizashi "good evening Hizashi-san" he greeted Hizashi had told Naruto to be more formal with him since they got to know more about each other.

Hizashi stop and smiled the last smile he'll ever give "oh hello Naruto you know it late what are you doing this late at night" he ask then sat at a nearby bench

Naruto also took to his side by the bench "well I was just on an evening walk it peaceful for me since I don't get to walk during the day so how about you?" he ask.

Hizashi frown a bit it was true if Himiko, Hirazune or him was with him the villager would attack him or glare angrily at him he sigh "Naruto you remember when I told you I would introduce you to my son" he said Naruto nodded "I have to postpone since I have a long term mission you see and I won't be coming back for awhile" he said sadly.

Naruto seeing this held his tears since he knew that look "can I ask what kind of mission please?" he pleaded a bit and Hizashi look at him and told him his mission.

[Flashback end]

"His mission was to protect his brother, he didn't do it for because he was a branch member or to keep the secret of the Byakugan. He did it because he wanted to protect what was precious to him, his brother, so you see it wasn't fate or destiny bull-crap it was his choice and choice his alone" he stated shocking Neji to the core he believe that it was because he was a branch member he was ordered to that why he hated the main branch he couldn't no he won't believe it he then charge at Naruto with the intend to kill

"ITs A LIE A TACTIC TO CONFUSE ME TAKE THIS Eight Trigram-64 palms" he said Naruto doge the every single attack shocking everyone the stadium no one has ever dodge one of the Hyuga's signature attack.

Naruto had enough of this he then jump out of the way then coated his sword with a statues Drowsy slash dropping his seal wait he was gone in an instant and reappear on the other side of Nenji as he drop to the grown Genma walk over to Nenji to see he was just knock out declaring Naruto the winner.

There was no applause not that Naruto expected any then he heard clapping he saw Haku clapping for him follow by his fellow Genin minus sakura and Sasuke along then the Sarutobi, Mei, Zabuza who was thinking on having a spar with Naruto on Kenjutsu, along with the Jonin sensei

"Well that kid was good the Hyuga didn't get even a single scratch on him and damn just look at that body I'll definitely have a chat with him after this" Anko said while licking her lips.

"Anko what are you planning" Kurenai said sternly "aw don't be like that Nai-chan I was just planning on having a conversation with him besides he already knows me well what I did any ways" she said.

Kurenai face palm at that "ya I remember that Hinata told me how you tasted his blood and have him feel your assets seriously Anko your like his senior" she scolded.

Anko pouted then smirk "or maybe you want to claim him has the Ice queen set her claim I didn't know you were like that you better share" she teased.

Kurenai blush a bit at her teasing though she had to admit he did look more handsome especially that well tone body of his chiseled body and the way he grew now did he hit puberty she wonder what ells had…she shook her head pushing the though back "it not like that Anko" she try to defend.

Anko chuckle at her friends dismay "oh relax I'm just teasing though I will still talk to him later about this" she finish Kurenai sigh knowing she already made up her mind and there was no stopping this.

Gai went to his eternal rivals side "well Kakashi my youthful friend it seems that your student has bested my student tell me what kind of youthful training did he go to" he ask Kakashi look at him "Um Gai did you say something" he said shocking Gai "damn you and hip-young ways"

Kakashi was actually thinking 'hmm who had train Naruto like that his speed was at least Jonin I'll have to talk to Naruto about this later' he thought then answer Gai.

In the Kage box Sarutobi was happy at Naruto's performance "well it seems he would make an excellent Chunin with his tactic alone" Mei praise.

"Ah yes Thank you Mizukage-Dono it true Naruto deserves the title of Chunin don't you agree Kazekage-Dono" he ask the last part to Orochimaru who was seeing Naruto becoming a big threat like Minato was "yes but the next match will be my son against Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

Sarutobi caught on 'so your hiding behind a fake skin my foolish student it a good thing Jiraiya was still here' he though and made a discreet hidden message signaling Jiraiya who was watching from a far "so the Kazekage is my old teammate and look like Minato's kid look strong I wonder who train him since sensei told me he saw Naruto train by himself" he thought on the last part while preparing for the last part

**-End- **

* * *

**Author-I'll try to upload as fast I can before the exams starts, meaning I have to update two other stories, at least a chapter or two. Also I've download, actually I will download a program called 1 Checker and Ginger, basically they are program I'll use to help me find any grammar mistakes.**

**Now for the Harem-Fem Kyuubi, Fem-Itachi, Haku (in all my stories Haku will always be a girl), Mei. I'm still open to suggestion on who i'll add in the harem, either in the Naruto series or other series (I'll find a way to make sure they are part of the Naruto series).**

**Lastly please check out my two crossover fics and my two younger Naruto stories Naruto: Ninja Storm rising and the Blond Shinobi.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follow I truly appreciate them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-falling snake and passing

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-_Hi_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-_**hi**_

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

As Naruto made his way to his seat he was suddenly hug by none other than Haku "that was great Naruto-kun also I didn't know you could do Ice release" she said.

"That well actually I don't" he stated getting a confuse look from the Ice user "I have an affinity for water and wind so I combine the both of them for my Ice release I discovered it during my training session" he explained as they walk towards their seats.

"Oh if you like I could help you practice with your Ice Release if you want" Haku offered getting a little blush as the thought of just the two of them together, preferably in a nice secluded area.

Naruto smirk as he saw the small blush "well that would be nice Yuki-Onna" he said causing to Haku to blush even more at the nickname he gave them "but let observe the fight alight" he finish.

The next match was with Shino and Kankuro well it wasn't a match since Kankuro had to forfeit since he didn't want to cause any suspicion that the plan was compromise.

The third match was between Shikamaru and Temari, it was a good match, and Shikamaru manage to dodge Temari's wind attack and used the two holes Naruto made for his Shadow paralysis Jutsu.

Naruto was amuse with Shikamaru 'yup typical lazy Shikamaru smart but lazy well the next match should be Gaara against that mummy guy' Naruto though as he heard the next match announce that Gaara had won due for his opponent sudden disappearance.

"The last match for the semi-finals will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, will the two contestants step forward" the proctor called out.

"Well Haku-chan I'll see you later I got to fry a certain duck-ass I'll see you later" Naruto said but just before he jump down he gave a quick kiss to Haku leaving the young teen blush red.

Zabuza who saw this got a bit fatherly piss at Naruto 'oh you and me kid are going to have a long talk after the hell…I mean the spar I'll give you' he though.

'Hmm I could use this as a form of political marriage between them so I can get him to the mist village, yes that could work and maybe I could get a little of him since I know about a certain law fufu' Mei thought as he saw the interaction between the two teens and plotting her own plans as well.

"So dope it finally you and me I'll admit you've gotten strong but that won't be enough against me an elite" Sasuke arrogantly said he notice that Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him which infuriated him "dope are you even listening to me" he said.

"Oh so you're here sorry I didn't know you were talking. All I hear is quack, ya like duck its either you know how to speak duck or you finally embrace what you are a duck, who is also a major ass" he finish causing Haku, Zabuza, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Anko, Choji, even Gaara to laugh a bit.

Just before Sasuke can speak Naruto interrupted him "well enough of that let's get to the match Mr. Duck-ass" he finish then Genma start the match Sasuke was first to move since he was piss at Naruto embarrassing him he use the Taijutsu he copy from lee but Naruto just block every single one of them with one-hand.

Then Sasuke was about to kick Naruto's feet but Naruto saw this and jump into the air then round-house kick Sasuke which send him to the nearest wall making a carving of his body "what wrong Duck-ass that all you got I haven't even warm up" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke flip into the air then went into a quick hand-seal "I'll show you warm Fire Release-grand phoenix" Naruto smirk as he took out his sword then swipe the flame into a circular pattern, causing the flames to disperse around him "well if that's all you got then I should end this now, I have a schedule to keep" then he suddenly vanish and appear next to Sasuke then Naruto slash but not fatal which send Sasuke to crash down to the ground.

Naruto then sheeted his blade and pick up Sasuke then he reveal the curse mark that Sasuke had "now it time to remove this little irritation Seal of the heaven release" Sasuke howl in pain as the curse seal that Orochimaru place was beginning remove waves of dark Chakra erupted around the two Genin, then after a few minutes it stop. In the Kage box a certain snake skin wearing Kage was inwardly snaring at the blond for ruining his plans.

Naruto then toss Sasuke to Genma "he'll be out for 3-days since I remove the curse seal so you might as well proclaim me the winner now" he said which Genma followed "oh since I'm board let get this done" he said suddenly in the Kage box Naruto Shadow clone grip the head of the Kazekage making him land into the stadium.

Then Naruto quickly slash his face making him reveal his true identity "well ain't this a surprise the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru now I wonder why oh let me guess you killed him took his skin and made Suna join your forces for an invasion of the leaf village am I wrong" Naruto finish much to the shock of the Sanin.

Kabuto who saw this had no choice but to start the invasion he and place a sleeping Genjutsu to knock everyone out but was thwarted by Kurenai then He doge an incoming blade from a very piss-off cat mask Anbu

Orochimaru was piss his plan was ruin to take Sasuke for his Sharingan, his plan to kill his former sensei along with the destruction of the leaf village all because of him, but he suddenly thought why not make him an allay since he knew how mistreated he was he could make him side with him "kuku you are correct Naruto I'm surprise that you figure out my plan well considering who your father was I shouldn't really be surprise. But tell me Naruto why help Konoha since this place was the cause of your suffering, when this people here spat at the memory of your father who cause your suffering for placing the village above his own son, tell me why side with them when you could join me and I will help you get your revenge on this people that had wrong you" he said.

His statement cause a lot of people to sweat since Orochimaru was talking about them who harm Naruto "don't listen to him Naruto he'll just use you for his own gain" Said Sarutobi as he jump down wearing his battle gear he was not alone he was also join by Mei along with Zabuza "Naruto get out of here I'll handle my old student go and help the others" he said.

"Sorry but I can't I have personal businesses with him as well since he was one of the person that made Kyuubi attack all those years ago" Naruto said shocking everyone who was close to hear "if you doubt me allow me to show you all you see the interesting part about his curse seal that he place a part of himself meaning that part also has his memory now let view it shall we Memory projection Jutsu"

They saw how Orochimaru along with a mask person attack Kyuubi's den the night of the Kyuubi's attack which cause the Kyuubi to follow them straight into Konoha "you see the reason I want to fight you is for revenge not just for me but for her, yes her the Kyuubi is a girl, it was because of you and that mask bastard she'd suffer at the lost of her own kits and it because of you that I had to suffer, but still I have to thank you since without you I would have not meet her" he said suddenly crimson energy flown around him.

They all felt a large KI one they recognize it was the Kyuubi's own KI (Killing intent) "can you feel it Orochimaru her blood lust for revenge of what you did to me and her your are going to die this day I promise you that" he finish as he was shrouded in crimson energy he sprouted three tails, his face became more feral and his eyes were a slit blood red.

"You think you can kill me? Ha don make me laugh brat and seeing as Sensei is here raise the barrier" he said then four people jump down to enact a barrier Jutsu to trap them but just before that happen Naruto had use his clone to substitute the other to safety.

"As I said this fight is between you and me don't worry as a gift I'll make this quick as possible think of it as a thank you since it was because of you along with your mask accomplice that me and the Kyuubi meet Fire Release-grand dragon" Naruto finish as a fire dragon charge at Orochimaru who doge it

"If you are so bent on an early grave then let me comply after I'm done with you the…" he wasn't able to finish as he doge an incoming attack from Naruto's sword "are we going to fight or are you going to talk me to death Wind Release-tunneling wind vortex"

Orochimaru block it with an mud wall he smirk though his smirk was quickly turn into a hiss as Naruto slash from behind he felt some of inside slice as well "wondering how I did that well I ain't telling you" Naruto said.

Naruto suddenly dodge an incoming barrage of snake then Naruto made a one-hand seal Lightning Release-grand crimson fox pack streams of lightning crimson fox charge at Orochimaru he was about to dodge it but wasn't able to as he felt his being pull down which cause him to receive the technique he howl in pain at the result "how is that my body wasn't able to move I damn you what did you do to me" he said.

Naruto chuckle "well I had a clone place a seal on you that seal will weaken you as it feeds of your chakra to sustain it also I can activate it temporary immobilizing you" he said Naruto then coated his blade with his wind element and charge at Orochimaru he intended to cut off his head but Orochimaru being able to move a bit summon two coffins from the ground causing Naruto to dodge.

"Kuku to think you of all people would do this to me well I guess I have no choice but to use this two against you now allow me to introduce to you're the first and second Hokage" he said as the two coffins much to the horror of Sarutobi when he heard Orochimaru but it vanish as he saw the two coffins empty "what is the meaning of this where are their bodies" Orochimaru said in frustration.

Naruto laugh much to the confusion of Orochimaru "the reason I was late, I happen to stumble upon a couple of Ninja's of yours and saw they had coffins with them being curious I went to have a look and saw both the bodies of the two previous Hokage being good citizen and I just want to fuck up your plans, I place them back to their respectable graze that was the reason I was almost late" he explained

"Damn you Kyuubi brat ahh" he felt a sharp pain from the seal that Naruto place "I swear I will kill you" he said then charge at Naruto bring out the sword of Kusanagi or grass cutter form his mouth but he found himself hitting the ground then he howl in pain as Naruto cut of his tongue.

He saw Naruto smirk at him "the second feature of the seal has finally taken effect, you see right now the seal is injecting you with a very poisonous chakra although not harmful to me but someone who is not use to it well let just say you will die painfully also it seals up you chakra coils preventing you from using chakra now let's end this" Naruto then Orochimaru was send trough the air courtesy of a chakra enhance kick then Orochimaru was caught in a very strong chakra wire and was held by Naruto's clone.

Naruto made a quick Rasengan as two clones molding it with their hands in quick session then it turn into a large shuriken and the Rasengan was in the middle the sound coming of it went like a buzz sound "take hear Orochimaru your are the first to die from this move take this Rasenshuriken" he thrown the large shuriken at Orochimaru.

The onlooker saw Orochimaru as he was being cut by small blades that was inside a large blue energy Kakashi who took out his Sharingan wasn't able to count how many small blades that was slicing trough Orochimaru when it was finish they saw Orochimaru fell to the ground dead "TO EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME OROCHIMARU IS DEAD YOU CAN EITH SURRENDER OR DIE" they heard Naruto shouted.

"Now as for the four of you can either surrender as I wish to offer you four to serve me since I'm the head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan I can offer you asylum also which one of you is Tayuya" he ask the last part as the four of them cancel the Jutsu "it me shit head" a redhead said then found herself just inches away from Naruto's blade.

"You would chose your words more carefully or you will find you head rolling into the ground, but that won't upset your friend Kin you can come out now" he said and a girl long black hair, pale green eyes, slightly tan skin, she wore a navy green sleeves shirt, black shorts and sandals.

Tayuya saw her then rush at her giving her a hug seeing her friend fine "I fine Tayuya it was thanks to Naruto-sama here since I was almost use as a sacrifice along with another team member of mine for that bastards technique" she said.

Just before Naruto could speak Naruto side step at an incoming bone fragment from a white hair teen "and who might you be?" Naruto ask "my name is Kimmaro and because of you Orochimaru is dead preventing me from being cure" he said.

"You really believe that snake would help you, please if he really wanted to help you he would have done that already. He was just using all of you if you want evidence, that curse seal he place on you all, though powerful it has a side effect, the more you use it the more your will bends to his meaning all of you will turn to his obedient slave also if you ever rebel against him, he can just use the seal to paralyze you just like the cage bird seal" he said which cause them to feel betray as they felt use.

"But serve me and I will not only allow you to keep that mark on all of you, but I will remove the negative influence of it, meaning you can keep the power I'll just remove that part of him the resides inside of the seal. Also Kimmaro I will heal you regardless if you wish to serve me or not" he declare.

"If you can heal me then I will serve you but if you are lying I will kill you regardless if you are stronger than Orochimaru" Kimmaro said as he step forward "alight then Yang Release-Sukui" he said then Kimmaro felt more alive than he did he felt his illness fade away after which he kneel down to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-sama for healing me and apologies from my earlier action" Kimmaro said while kneeling "stand Kimmaro no need to bow to me I do what I can to help along with all of you since unlike a certain snake I won't discard or use any of you. Now as for the rest of you the choice is yours, whether or not you will serve me" Naruto finish.

"Well you save my friend over hear along with helping this bone-fucker might as well besides I really hate working with that creep if you can remove his influence that I will serve you" Tayuya said then kneel shocking her other companion they look to each other then nodded then went into their fighting stance.

Naruto who saw this just shook his head "well if you intend to fight me then I will have to finish you three quickly since I have a schedule to keep like my date with Haku" he said then he was gone in a clash of crimson light suddenly their head fell to the ground the onlooker who saw this had only one thing in mind 'the Hiraishin no Jutsu he recreated it' thought all the on looker who knew about that Jutsu.

Naruto then made his way to Tayuya and Kimmaro "alright now let's change that seal of yours but there will be a slight pain reverse seal of heaven" he said then both of them felt a sharp pain suddenly a dark energy which form into a snake burn away signifying another part of Orochimaru was extinguish then they saw the individuals seal which change into a swirling three tail the was blood red

After the invasion Sarutobi was in a council meeting discussing but it was mostly about how the invasion since thanks to Orochimaru's summon some part of Konoha was under construction along with the discussion of Suna who sided with Orochimaru but Sarutobi quickly put that down since they were manipulated into doing so then came next the promotion "so how are going to place Naruto-san since it proves he is as strong as a Sanin since thanks to him we were able to prepare for the invasion along with him defeating Orochimaru" Shikaku said.

"Yes I agree he is at the level of Jiraiya and Tsunade the matter of his promotion is difficult but I believe we can put him in the rank of Jonin along with him taking a council seat seeing he is head of the both Uzumaki-Namikaze clan" Sarutobi said no one object to this.

"Also I will also announce my successor for the title Hokage" he said which shock everyone "I know what all of are going to protest at this but I feel my age already so I believe but I can still be of service as an advisor to my successor now Jiraiya did you choose who you want to accompany you in search of Tsunade" he said.

Jiraiya step forward "as a matter of fact I have. I would like newly appoint Jonin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to accompany me" he said.

In the clan house which Naruto had assign his two new companions to each of their own room while he was preparing for his date he was wearing a black and crimson kimono with his white sandals but in both hand he had his hidden blade with him just in case he left on his way to Haku's hotel he took note of the people looking at him differently he knew it was because of Minato.

As he went to the hotel where Haku was Naruto was greeted by Zabuza "listen up brat I'll say this once I trust you with my adopted but if you do anything I will hunt down" he said Naruto nodded franticly he may had face and defeated a Sanin but he would not want to face an angry parent.

Zabuza that called for Haku she step out and Naruto's jaws hit the floor here was Haku wearing a light blue kimono with a white snow flake design that hug her well develop curves, blue high heel shoes, a white sash, her lips were cherry red that complemented her perfect angelic face in his opinion "wow Haku-chan you look beautiful" he said as he gaze her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun you also look handsome" she said while blushing in truth she was a bit nervous since this was her first date with the men she like and soon will love Naruto than extended his hand "shall we depart my lady" he said.

Haku nodded and his hand then place her harms around his left side as they were walking people were gazing at the new couple some men were jealous of Naruto since he has a beautiful companion with him while the women were jealous of Haku her beautiful well endow frame along with dating Naruto.

The rest of the night was perfect Naruto took Haku to the water leaf where he had a favor with the manager since he save his kid he told Naruto he could eat here anytime he would want to so today he made use of it after ordering their food they both sat at the restaurant's balcony near a large lake with a nice waterfall.

Both of them talk about what happen after the wave mission Haku had told Naruto that the civil war ended and the found out the Yugura the container of the three tails was being control after which they transfer the three tails inside a sealing scroll and hid it to make sure no one would use the power of a tail beast.

This brought a smile on Naruto's face also with Kurumi who was currently watching her mate she had approve of Haku and Naruto was planning on telling Haku about Kurumi since he didn't want any to lie or feel like he's cheating on her.

After the dinner Naruto ask Haku to close her eyes telling her not to peek as he made his way to his secret place when they arrive their "okay Haku-chan you can open your eyes now" he said softly upon opening them she was an amazing view of fresh grass flowing with red, blue, and yellow flowers in the middle was a beautiful crystal blue lake it was beautiful how the sunset light shimmer over the water surface in the middle was a big peach tree.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun" she said in awe "yes it is I found this place when I was around ten when a mob chase after me I hid here till they were gone ever since then I come here to feel safe or to think" he said.

"Haku-chan the reason I brought you here is I wt to tell you something very important here take my hand" Naruto said extending his hand towards Haku after grabbing his hand they were transported inside his inner world "Haku-chan welcome to my inner world and where the Kyuubi no Kitsune is seal" after his said that Haku saw a very beautiful women with long flowing crimson hair wearing a bright red kimono with a flower design and a well hour glass figure frame in her mid she saw a goddess she also noted the nine flowing tails on her back

"**Hello Haku I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune but you can call me Kurumi and also Naruto-kun first mate allow me to explain"** she said in a very calming voice and she explain Naruto's training years with his Sensei and how they both meet then Naruto explain how Kurumi would heal her when he as injured along with helping him to train **"to sum it up since I gave him my mate mark it is like being married but since Naruto-kun is under the CRA or Clan Restoration Act I can share so long as you truly love him for him so Haku will you accept being Naruto-kun's mate or not it up to you"** Kurumi finish.

"I fine with I know Naruto-kun is a very loving person despite his past I know he will love us equally" Haku said then Naruto kiss her passionately after they separate Naruto look at her hey then said "thank you Haku-chan I promise I will love you both equally and that a promise of a life time" he said.

After Naruto escorted Haku back to her hotel he went back to his compound he then stop "you can come out now Toad Senin or should I call you Jiraiya or maybe _Godfather_" he spat the last part with bone chilling venom gone was the Naruto from his date with Haku he was replace with the cold, calculative and merciless Naruto that defeated Orochimaru.

Jiraiya step out of the shadow a he was scared why you ask he saw Naruto dark blue cold slit eyes that radiant his KI trough it like looking at death himself or the promise of a very painful punishment then death but the toad sage took a deep breath and got to his knee even if they were in public.

There were Jonin present there that knew the Naruto and among them were Kakashi, Asuma, Gai they were heading to their eating spot they weren't the only one Kurenai, Hana, Anko, and Yugao who just got of her shift each of them were heading to they too were going to their eating place until they saw Naruto then they saw Jiraiya kneeling down on him "hey Kakashi what gives why is Jiraiya kneeling down to Naruto" Asuma ask.

"Well its simple yet very complicated you see Jiraiya is Naruto's Godparent" Kakashi said, he knew why Jiraiya was doing this "and I believe his going to ask Naruto to forgive him for not being their" he finish.

"Well good luck with that just look at his eyes is there any signs of forgiveness" Anko said then they saw his slit eyes they froze those eyes reminded them of the Kyuubi the day the Kyuubi invaded Konoha all those years ago "I know Naruto's pain of being alone and to find that there was someone who could have took care of you well I will be piss as he is right now" Anko finish.

Back with the two Naruto narrow his eyes to the men before him ignoring the other who were present he was concentrating only at the men who could have watch over him, who could have protected him, who could have been their when he ask for someone to be there for him all those cold night he slept or rather cry himself to sleep.

"What do you want Toad sage" he said with venom that tense the people who were present since some knew him or rather his mask that he finally remove reveling the true Naruto before "and don't think I will forgive you if that what you're asking" he said knowing what his plan was.

"Naruto I know I can't ask for you to forgive me I know I don't have any right two I know I should have took care of you when you were a kid but just looking at you when you were young just reminded me of your father I just couldn't…" he was stop by a enormous KI intent that Naruto radiate.

"OH I so sorry you have to be sad about losing your student but you know what sadness is sadness is eating out of garbage trying to find a bite to eat while avoiding people that wanted to kill you or hurt you, sadness is crying yourself to sleep while wondering why this people hate you along with wondering if your parents ever love you or just abandon you since this place view you as a demon or trash sadness is something that you won't be able to celebrate your own birthday with the fear of being hunted down **SO DO NOT TELL ME WHAT ABOUT YOUR SADNESS FOR IT MINE IS MUCH GREATER THAT YOUR KNOWING THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ON FURTHER INFURIATE ME AT YOUR MERE PRESENTS YOU ARE CORRECT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE NEAR ME TOAD SAGE SO JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACE EVER FOR I WILL NEVER ACKNOLEGDE YOU EVER"** Naruto finish demonically at the last parts then he turn away then left not even looking at the shattered men behind him.

Naruto arrive at training ground 7 destroying the place to vent his anger **"Naruto-kun please stop this I don't want to see you sad please"** Kurumi pleaded Naruto heard this then stop 'I'm sorry Kurumi-chan I just lost it you know' he said then went back to the compound it was late already Naruto went back to his bed then rest.

In Kiri a long redheaded hair woman with cream white skin, large DD-cup breast. an hour glass figure, wearing her see through nigh gown over lapping a red and black lingerie was reading a letter she receive from her friend when she finish, tears started to flow knowing her son was alive "my son is alive those bastards lied to me" she said and could only imagine the horrors her son had to endure. She took out a picture from the picture showing what her son now look like.

When her violet saw what her son look like the seal behind her neck began to react and glow sapphire blue 'how's this, but that would only mean that…' her mind began to trail off. The significance of the seal was both scandalous to her and at the same time she knew that this might happen 'I remember when he was just a baby the seal tingled a little…Oh Kami I can only hope he'll accept me' she thought.

Far away back with our blond hero, who was currently resting, unbeknown to him a seal behind his neck began to glow scarlet red which the Kyuubi felt **'you are alive my old jailor, hmm Arashi did suspect this but never told Naruto-kun, I can only hope he'll accept and forgive her. Considering the implication of this seal' **Kurumi thought.

**-End-**

**Author-here is another chapter. As I said I'll be uploading this fast since I want to put out at least two or three chapters. I am still looking for a beta if not then I'll just use the Grammar program I'll download, once I get my new laptop back from the shop, I'm having it upgraded so I can play PC games, I am a consol and pc gamer hehe. And the laptop I'm using is my uncles and I can't tinker with it too much.**

**Harem-Fem Kyuubi (Kurumi), Haku (again Haku will always be a girl), Fem-Itachi, Kushina, Koyuki, Mei and four more, I was planning on having it only until eight but I decided to make it ten cause I know you all want your favorite girl in.**

**Also I am not sure about Hinata considering she is already a Canon pairing and I don't do canon pairing, so it maybe 50-50 on her.**

**So tell me all in the review okay I'll read them and make a poll on the last four females to be included in the harem, be it in the Naruto series or other series; High school DXD, High school of the dead, Sekirei, Bleach, One-Piece or even game series; Soul Calibur, BlazeBlue, Mortal combat, Street fighter, any game series. Just tell me via review.**


	5. Poll

**The Poll is up for **NUN: The rising maelstorm,** and also i decided to extend the number of girls to 6 so the harem will be a maximum of 12 girls.**

**Also since Hinata is consider a Canon pairing I decided not to add her since she's canon. Not that I hate the pairing or that I dislike the character Hinata, on the contrary I find her cute and reminds me of one of my Nieces, but I still won't add her. I think you Naru/Hina fans should be happy that she's already a Canon pairing and not bother the author, it is his or her decision whether or not to add her or have them as a pairing.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A new power and meeting part 1

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-_Hi_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-_**hi**_

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline.

* * *

[Lemon warning]

Naruto woke up inside his inner world with Kurumi on his chest sleeping, he smiled at her then he gave her a passionate kiss that woke her up. Kurumi registered that Naruto is kissing her and she return his kiss heatedly.

Naruto then flip Kurumi over he was now on top of her and started trailing kisses down her neck slowly teasingly her down to her large firm breast this cause Kurumi to moan in pleasure from her lover Naruto then proceeded on sucking on her left breast while his left hand was kneading her left breast giving it a pinch.

"**Yes more Naru-kun pleasure your vixen"** she moan out as Naruto trial his right hand to her wet spot inserting his two finger in her wet walls Naruto's finger went for a circular motion inside her pussy creating wave and pinching her clit **"yes finger fuck me Naru-kun oh fuck yes Naru-kun"** Kurumi moan out as she was clearly feeling please with her mate.

"Does Kurumi want this but tell me my sexy lustful vixen who does this pussy belong too" Naruto said as he inserted three fingers inside Kurumi's pussy causing her to moan in delight "and this wonderful firm breast of yours" Naruto continue as he pinch her dark purple nipple while bit the other one which cause her to moan out laud at the simultaneous stimulation that her body was feeling.

"**YOURS NARUTO-KUN NO OTHER MALE CAN HAVE ME ONLY YOU PLEASE FUCK ME YOUR SEXY VIXEN!" **she shouted out in ecstasy as she felt her hard orgasm hit her it helps when Naruto lace his fingers with some chakra to further pleasure his vixen.

"Good with this you are truly mine" he said as he inserted his 9-inch chakra lace cock insider her wet pussy giving her no time to recover from her orgasm hitting her cervix making her silently scream as she felt a rush orgasm hit her **"fuck Naru-koi fuck me harder Naru-koi faster ah yes"** she moan out from her lust daze as Naruto was moving in and out of her pussy at fast phase "fuck Kurumi-chan your pussy is tight" Naruto said.

This went on for 5-minutes then Naruto pull out Kurumi was about to protest until he put her on all fours Kurumi realize that Naruto was going to fuck her doggy style Naruto inserted his dick almost piercing her cervix as he was deep inside her **"ah you're so deep Naru-koi yes fuck me harder make me completely yours" **She moan as she felt another wave of her orgasm but Naruto didn't let up it went on for another 5-minutes.

Then Naruto lifted her up as he was now fucking her while standing up holding her by her butt while Kurumi wrap her tails around him as he continue to fuck her it went for another 5-minutes till Naruto felt his own orgasm "Kurumi-hime I'm about to cum" he said trying to hold on **"me too Naru-kun let come together" **another 5-minute and they came together as Naruto felt her hot nectar while Kurumi felt his hot seeds inside her pussy prolonging her orgasm.

"Well Kurumi-hime don't think it's over" Naruto said as he began to move again.

[Lemon end]

After the lovemaking session Naruto woke up leaving a satisfied Kurumi inside his inner-world he look at the time it was around eight he went down and prep breakfast not soon after he was greeted by Kimmaro "good morning Naruto-sama lady Haku has arrive she is currently waiting inside the kitchen" he said.

"Ah yes thank you Kimmaro and good morning as well now please go wake up Tayuya since I will need the both of you" Naruto ordered to which Kimmaro agreed then left in the kitchen Naruto saw Haku wearing a pink apron along with her civilian cloth Naruto went behind her surprising the girl as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well good morning Haku-chan you look very lovely" he said as trail his kiss to her neck making Haku moan softly "good morning to you two Naru-kun careful I'm making breakfast I'll be done in a minute" she said after a minute Haku finish cooking some bacon, eggs, and some pancake.

Naruto took the first bite "where did you learn how to cook Haku-chan this taste great" he said as he continue to eat "why thank you Naruto-kun I learn during my travels with dad you know when we use to be on the run" she said.

A few minute later Tayuya along with Kimmaro arrive "well good morning to you Tayuya come you two let eat" he said the both sat down and ate the food Haku prepare "well I'll be damn this taste great so who made it" Tayuya ask.

"Why that would be Haku-chan isn't she a great cook" Naruto complimented which cause Haku to blush "hmm I must agree lady Haku's cooking is great I haven't had a good meal like this in a long time" Kimmaro continue to which further made Haku blush from the compliments.

Tayuya saw the embarrass Haku she chuckle a bit as they continue to eat their food till Naruto got their attention "alight both of you will go with me as my escort" Naruto said "so Blondie where exactly are we going" Tayuya ask.

"Well to simple I will be heading to Kyuubi's den I want both of you to maintain the place while I'm gone make sure no one enters the house and if you need to leave activate the seals I had made it will respond to your blood got it" Naruto said in very serious tone to which they nodded.

"So Naruto-kun any reason your heading to Kyuubi's den" Haku ask to which Naruto lightly chuckle "sorry Haku-chan but that is a surprise so how long until you go back not that I want you to leave just wanted to ask" Naruto said.

Haku pouted which Naruto found to be cute "well around later that why I wanted to see you" she said then Naruto took out a 3-bladed kunai and handed it to Haku "in case you need me just drop to ground and I'll be there in an instant it the kunai for the Hirashin no jutsu that way I can visit you anytime" he said.

This made Haku smile since she'll be able to see her boyfriend anytime she would want too Haku to thank Naruto gave him a passionate kiss after a minute they separated for some air "that was me thanking you since I can call you whenever I'm in trouble or in need of your company" she said with a smile.

"Alight you two enough of that please I'll puke" Tayuya said while chuckling a bit though she feel a small tug inside when Naruto and Haku were kissing though she won't admit it Kimmaro had caught on 'does Tayuya have a crush on Naruto-sama hmm' he thought.

After they finish eating and cleaning up Naruto went to prepare until they heard a knock on the door Naruto being cautions motion both to be ready Tayuya brought out her flute, Haku brought out her senbo needles she kept hidden and Kimmaro made some bone claws {A.N yes from wolverine origin so what it fits him also I do not own wolverine}

Naruto made his way to the door now he wasn't paranoid but he it can't hurt to be careful upon opening the door he was a purple hair cay anbu "stand down it just Naeko what is it" he said.

"The Hokage has requested your presence at the council room" she said to which Naruto sigh "oh well I was going to see him anyways alright Kimmaro, Tayuya I'll leave thing in both of your care and Haku stay safe" he said then kiss her then shunshin inside the council room.

"Hello what is that you need of me" Naruto ask casually he also saw the other team minus his own as well this is when Sarutobi spoke up "first of all Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburamen, Neji Hyuga the three of you are promoted to Chunin and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for your action in giving us time to prepare for the invasion along with defeating Orochimaru you are to be promoted to Jonin" he finish shocking the other while Naruto had a bored look.

"Also Naruto since you are the last of both clan you fall under the C.R.A do you understand what this means" Sarutobi said to which the civilian side was planning on getting their daughter to befriend him "I know I have to take in wives but I will make this clear I will not accept any advances the woman I will marry will be a person who loves me for me nothing more nothing less" Naruto said.

"Agreed now Naruto you will also take up your place as clan head as of this moment" Sarutobi said to which Naruto sigh again "fine but I will be paying for a solo C-rank mission outside of Konoha and I won't be accepting any other mission" Naruto said to the shock of the people.

"Naruto actually there is a certain mission I have for you" Sarutobi wasn't able to finish when Naruto interrupted him "does it have to do with the toad standing near the wall" he said pointing at the wall in the corner this is when Jiraiya came out he wasn't able to look at Naruto after last night's events.

"Yes you see you along with Jiraiya will retrieve my other student Tsunade" Sarutobi said hoping he would accept but to no avail as they felt the whole room's temperature they gaze at Naruto's eyes they saw send chills down their spine other they were reminded of the Kyuubi his eyes were blood slit his farcical feature became more feral.

Naruto gaze at the age old Kage he was frozen by his gaze his eyes reminded him of the Kyuubi he also felt a large killing intent radiating of him then Naruto spoke with a bone chilling calmness that was back up by an amount of killing intent "Hokage-sama I would like to decline for I have something far more important to do why not send in team 8 they would be perfect for this since they are a tracking team now I will leave this payment here for my C-rank Solo mission it just a simple retrieval mission nothing more now do I gave you yes on this?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi who was actually sweating bullets as he look at Naruto's gaze he truly felt fear it was like looking at the Kyuubi he had no other choice since he knew his stubbornness along with his gaze he approve the mission "thank you Hokage-sama I'll take my leave now since I want to finish this as soon as possible" he said then lightning shunshin.

Sigh in relive as the temperature went back to normal though the civilian council were knock out from the intense feeling they felt "Hokage-sama what in Kami's name was that his eyes they just froze everyone here in fear and the power it held do you think it's some kind of Dojutsu" Hiashi ask.

"No I believe not that more like the Kyuubi's side it would seems Naruto was able to control a tailless state to intimidate his opponent to froze them in fear" Sarutobi deduce to which the other nodded in understanding though Tsume was thinking of something ells 'Kami the aura he radiated it was so alluring, so powerful, and I haven't yet repay my dept to him' she thought to herself.

[Flash back 1-years]

It was night time Tsume was walking back how after a grueling council meeting it was mostly about the civilians council going about Naruto 'stupid civilian can't even tell a kunai from a sealing scroll' she thought then she was hit by two senbo needles and felt limp 'damnit why can't I move shit' she swore.

A brown haired men walk out of the shadow then look at her "Hehe looks like it work oh don't bother on moving I lace it with a paralyzing poison you won't be able to move but you still feel and if you're wondering why I'm doing this well its revenge for my dead brother I'll enjoy myself with you first then I'll kill you" said the men.

He pick her up and went into a nearby training area he then proceeded in removing her cloths reveling her firm D-cup breast "hehe I am so going to enjoy this" he said then position his dick near her pussy 'no please anyone please help me' she silently pray just then when the men was about to pierce her the man was suddenly kick.

"I don't know who you are but you are so dead raping a defenseless woman I'll kill you for that" the unknown person said she look to see who it was that none other than Naruto Uzumaki "take this Tai-kage bunshin no jutsu (multi shadow clone jutsu)" suddenly a thousand of Naruto appear and proceeded in giving the men a hell of a beating till the Hokage arrive along with two anbu.

After the incident Sarutobi told Tsume that of what happen the men who was about to rape her died last night then left her for some privacy she noted that Sarutobi didn't mention Naruto since he told him not to avoid the civilian council's bullshit.

[Flash back ends]

Another time was during the invasion while she was fighting some of the enemy forces one somehow got close enough to kill her when one of Naruto's clone save her from almost being killed she already knew he was strong but held back evidence by the first encounter also she did develop a small crush to him though she would never admit it but after seeing his more feral side well she became more attracted to him she made a mental not to find a way to get close to him.

Jiraiya knew there was no chance now since Naruto refuse to accept the mission he sigh sadly "well team 8 will be accompany Jiraiya for a search and retrieval mission dismiss and Anbu wake up the civilian council" Sarutobi finish.

Naruto who was wearing a black sleeveless vest, black pants and dark blue boots had left Konoha for Kyuubi's den since it held her left over chakra so he can fuse it with his own thus allowing him to have Youki same as hers and slowly reform it this will also allow Kurumi to regenerate her yin side that Minato seal.

His Sensei made him a special seal that would help him fuse his chakra with Kurumi's own currently Naruto was walking in a small village then he saw people looking over a house "hey what going on here" he ask.

"Well apparently Amaru's disease is getting worst" the men said to which Naruto frown since he saw none of them were just watching "then why none of you are helping her" he said.

"Are you insane we could be get whatever she has" another person said this got Naruto mad he then went in ignoring the villager's shouts he went in to see a young girl she had blue eyes with black pupil eyes along with a mole under her under her left eye, reddish-hair, tan skin, C-D cup breast he saw she was breathing heavily he saw a large tumor on her shoulder.

He knew that if this wasn't treated it will kill her he then made a decision gathering the yang chakra he stored up with Kurumi he place his hand near the tumor "don't worry this will help you Yang Release-Sukui (salvation)" suddenly the tumor vanish Amaru open her eyes and blush as she saw Naruto smile at her warmly "well looks like your fine now good going you held on strong sleep now so you can regain your strength" he said she nodded and went back to sleep.

The next morning Amaru was looking around to fine the men who save her she found he was cooking "well good morning sleep well I hope breakfast is done oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze just call me Naruto alight" he finish then place some eggs, hot dog, and orange juice Amaru sat down then ate "wow this taste good Naruto" she said as she continue to eat.

They sat together and talk Amaru told Naruto that she was an orphan since her parents were killed because of some bandits also due to her illness the villagers treated her as an outcast to which Naruto can relate to.

Naruto also told her that he was also an orphan like her and was also treated as an outcast until some circumstances that change after finish cleaning up he was preparing to leave "well Amaru I guess it's time for me to go" he said as he was about to leave till Amaru stop him "please can you take me with you I don't really have anyone here" she ask/pleaded.

Naruto turn around and saw that she really wanted to go with him he also noted she has chakra it was easy enough to over shadow Sakura's own "alight Amaru you can but you have to listen to every word I say when I tell you to hide you hid and if I tell you to run you run okay" Naruto said.

Amaru agreed and went on packing her things to go with Naruto she was now wearing a light brown sleeveless vest overlapping her light blue long sleeves shirt, short dark blue shorts and sandals "I'm ready to leave Naruto" she said.

Like Naruto Amaru adopted Naruto's calm nature as they left the village during the three day travel Naruto had though Amaru how to utilize her chakra, then he thought her simple technique to get a grasp of ninja technique the one that he learn from the academy aside from genjutsu since thanks to his massive chakra he couldn't use genjutsu, aside from that he also thought her some chakra exercises such as three walking all in all she was progressing well.

Both traveler were nearing another town to restock on supplies when Naruto smell blood "Amaru stay close to me I can smell blood along with a female scent" he told his companion Naruto follow the scent it lead them both to find a short black hair woman being held down as a hostage along with a pig and busty blond woman who's face is covered in blood but upon closer inspection Naruto saw no cut from said woman but she was frozen 'she's afraid of blood wait is that Tsunade damn I have no choice got to save her' he though he made two shadow clone to guard Amaru then he look at his companion "Amaru stay here with my clone I'll ends this quickly understand" Amaru nodded.

Naruto wasted no time he summon his sword concentrating on their chakra signature making sure to distinguish friend from foe he suddenly vanish in a crimson light slicing the heads of the enemy.

Tsunade and Shizune were not having a good day they were ambush by ten bandits normally they could handle it but one of them somehow heard about her fear of blood which cause her to froze in fear she feared the worst as she heard them say they would have their fun with them meaning they were going to rape them that until she saw their heads falling to the ground.

They to the whisker marks holding a crimson broad sword with a rapier style hilt blond men who save them "are you two alight here common on let get out of here" he said then made shadow clone to help carry them both near a tree line.

Naruto use his water element to clean the blood that was on her fellow blond face this is when her companion step forward "I thank you for saving us both my name is Shizune the woman on your chest is Tsunade Senju and our pet pig Tonton" she said.

"No need for thanks I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my companion here his Amaru I wipe away all the blood but I believe she is asleep it must have been because of the blood" he said as Tsunade was snuggling into his chest "so Shizune I know this maybe personal but can you tell me why this happen to her I mean she is a renown medic surly there must have something that cause this" he ask.

To say Shizune was shock is like saying her master was an excellent gambler then men who save them was none other than the one that killed Orochimaru they had heard he was killed by him "so you're the one who killed Orochimaru Tsunade-sama's former teammate" she ask to which Naruto nodded Shizune sigh and began to tell Naruto of her sensei's past.

Naruto was saddened by this to lose your love ones was a big blow to ones heart "I see well I can understand her since I lost someone who I view as a father who train me to be strong but sometimes we need to move not necessary forget them but live their lives for them on the one that they would been able to live such as their dreams I can only hope she can move on a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be sad I'm sure Dan and her brother wouldn't want her to be but who am I to pry but then again from what I've read she would pull she strong from what I've read but also by looking at her" he chuckle at the last part this got Shizune to smile from Naruto's words.

But unbeknown to Naruto she was awake and she heard every word at first she wanted to stop Shizune but couldn't as she felt him stiff from when he heard of what happen to her former lover and brother then she heard his words she knew he was right both of them wouldn't want her to waste away like this she also felt warm inside at Naruto's word it seem to pull her out of her misery 'thank you Naruto-kun wait kun when did I started to call him that we just meet but then again he is quite handsome he also did save us…' she wasn't able to finish her though as she felt him about to move her off his chest Tsunade who didn't want to lose the warm feeling of his chest and his calm heart beat Tsunade clench on his shirt this made him stop to which she inwardly sigh.

Naruto was about to let her go so he can gather some fire woods but he felt her clench on his shirt he inwardly sigh he knew he wouldn't be able to remove her from his chest well he didn't mind it I mean what male could having one of the most powerful and beautiful kunochi sleeping on your chest it was a rare occasion also he did find her very attractive he shook his head a bit then he summon a shadow clone to gather some wood since it would be awhile before she wakes up.

Naruto look down on the sleeping blond she read a lot about her along with the other Sanin heck he did have a crush on her when he first saw her picture when she was a kid thanks to Sarutobi he found her cute he further found her beautiful when he saw her in her teens he then saw his clone finish in gathering some of the fire woods.

Naruto told the clone to prep for dinner since he has some supplies with him to cook "well it seems Tsunade-sama is very comfortable on your chest Naruto" Shizune tease which cause Naruto to blush a bit which Amaru chuckle a bit though she did feel a little jealous of the blond but understood since both of them went through a serious situation.

"Oh is Naruto blushing does he find Tsunade-sama attractive" Shizune further tease the whisker-blond teen much to his dismay "well so do you find her attractive hmm Naruto" she ask.

Naruto sigh "well ya I find her beautiful actually when Sarutobi-sama shown me a picture of her when she was a kid I thought she was cute heck I even develop a crush hehe" he said to the joy Tsunade who was inwardly blushing and screaming but was concern if he knew her age that until he spoke again.

"I know she hides her true age under a henge but I think she is just using this till she gathers enough chakra to revitalize her cells and organs that would in fact reverse her age back to her prime or something since she is a renown medical nin she could easily along with her being the best at controlling her chakra she could easily just distribute the amount of chakra trough out her body" Naruto finish much to the awe of the two.

If Tsunade wasn't pretending to be asleep she would have kiss him right then and their 'this kid is a genius I never thought about doing that hmm I have to get Shizune to help me with this but now I think it's time to wake up' she finish her though as she fake in waking up.

"Well good afternoon Tsunade I can explain this after I save both of you from thous bandits I wipe away all the blood from your face but you pass out I guess it would have been from the stress the name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze just call me Naruto" he said.

Tsunade fake surprise to keep up with the charade then she got of his chest and stood up stretching a little making sure he got a quick look at her assets "well thank you for helping us but what exactly are you doing here?" she ask.

Naruto sigh "well I'm on a solo mission it a retrieval mission but the one you're thinking of no it personal kind but during this I found Amaru here and help her with her illness" he then told both of them of her illness he told them how he use the Yang chakra from the Kyuubi much to their surprise but told them he had it under control but when ask how he was able to control the Kyuubi's chakra he just told them it was very personal seeing he was serious they didn't press on.

Naruto sigh again "actually I was given a mission to find you by the Hokage to bring you back to Konoha but I decline since I really need to finish with this one though I was requested by your other teammate the toad sage" he said the last part with venom that didn't go un-notice by Tsunade.

"What did he do this time" she ask this is when they felt chills down their spine "it not what he did do it's what he didn't do you see that men was suppose to be my godfather but in all the years he didn't do anything just left me at the streets until Sarutobi-sama found me and gave me an apartment but still I had suffer beating hell I was even hunted during my birthday thank to thous fucking civilian council along with some Chunin to Jonin luckily that to Kyuubi she kept on healing me yes she is a girl" he finish.

Tsunade was filled with ungodly anger for her teammate for neglecting Naruto along with Konoha that seem to be dwindling away 'are this people so blind to not know the different between a fucking seal kunai and a sealing scroll Kushina I'm so sorry for your son for what he went trough but this time things will be different' she though while promising to change Konoha for the better.

Shizune along with Amaru felt sad and anger they felt sad for what Naruto went through anger for what thous people did to him no one should go through that.

"Well its best we head to town since I've only got one tent and I need to finish this mission as well so or later your teammate along with the team 8 since they are on a mission to find you but will you go back?" he ask the last part "I'll talk to with Shizune about this in private just give us a minute" she said and drag her apprentice with her.

Once they were far away Shizune decided to tease "so Tsunade-sama I though you would get off his chest since I know you were awake" she said much to the shock of said women "wait you knew I was awake" she said.

"Nope you just confirm it and I'm sorry I told him tough I think we could trust him since he did save us" Shizune said with a smirk on her face "so are we going with him back to Konoha or not" she ask.

Tsunade if it was before she wouldn't but it not until she heard Naruto's words along with what he experience which she was still piss about and she also knew that her old-sensei would choose her to be Hokage normally she wouldn't accept it but she knew it was one way of helping Naruto aside from him becoming Hokage himself she sigh as she made up her mind

With Naruto he hope she would accept since he knew the old men would make her Hokage since he was getting old so he assume he pick her for his replacement and he did want to know her a little more **'oh is my Naru-kun having though on a certain bust blond women hmm I approve I believe she won't back stab you but ask her out first see where it goes'** Kurumi said to the shock of Naruto 'well I would be lying if I say I wasn't interested in her but let just see where this goes first' he told his vixen.

A minute later the two woman came back "so what is your decision will you go back to Konoha or not?" Naruto ask the two women "well after a long talk we decided to go back to Konoha we'll go back after your done with your mission" Tsunade said.

Naruto smile "well that good alight let's head to that nearby town and also I hear they have a good casino their hehe" he said while walking towards the town the last part got Tsunade interested so she went closer to him "oh so you gamble as well Naruto?" she ask.

Naruto smirk as he brought out three gold plate cards "this here are three of the casino's I've clear out in Konoha hehe people say I have the devils luck" he inform her truth be told he did clean out three of the top casino in Konoha under a henge he had transfer all his winning in his account that the Hokage gave him but he transfer and stored it somewhere safe for now he is using his inheritance.

When Tsunade was stun she knew thous three casino were the top in Konoha and he manage to clean them out she suddenly got an idea then she lean in closer to him and grab his right hand then whisper "say Naruto-kun will you help me with a little problem I have" she ask also adding the puppy-eye no jutsu which no men can deny

Naruto upon seeing this knew he had lost that he felt her rather large bust near his right arm "sure Tsunade-chan anything you want" he said though he didn't know he just agree in helping her with her dept "why thank you Naruto-kun when we arrive come with me to a nearby casino" she said.

Shizune knew her master ask Naruto to help her with gambling though she did see three of thous gold plate cards she saw each of thous cards were three of the top casino in Konoha normally she would stop her from gambling given her bad luck but she did hear Naruto saying he had the devils luck she knew this could counter her masters bad luck.

Amaru felt a little anger for the blond woman's closeness to her master though she knew this was one of the legendary three Sanin and great medic to which Naruto told her she would fit in with being a combat-medic since she had good chakra control she made a mental note to ask her to teach her to be a medic nin.

They had arrive in a large town called Tanzaku town after checking in a hotel almost immediately Tsunade drag Naruto to a casino called the golden tower it was consider to be the top casino and today they had a tournament the prize was 200-million half was her dept Naruto and Tsunade both join in as a couple since Naruto look like he was a 21-year old people didn't suspect anything.

It was a poker tournament it was long grueling match well in Tsunade's case but with Naruto he was ere calm to which got the other competitors scared since not once did they see him flinch at first they though he was bluffing that until two individual decided to go all out with Naruto joining still had his calm expression needless to say they lost with Naruto wining with a three pair of seven.

After a long match Naruto was the last one along with his opponent Tsunade was sweating bullets since she was still nervous Naruto seeing this and feeling since she had a vice grip on his left hand told her in a soft manner "don't worry Tsunade-chan I'll win this" he said to her which seems to calm her down "alight lets go all-in" he said to which his opponent accepted.

The five cards shown a king, queen, nine, jack, and a ten all spades except the last on which the guy had a straight flush much to the fear of Tsunade but Naruto smirk as he shown his card "sorry but royal straight flush" he said.

Naruto shown his card which consist of a ten and an ace both spades reveling a royal straight flush they had won much to Tsunade's joy he hug Naruto almost suffocating him with her large bust much to the envy of every guy in the room "we won Naruto-kun we really won" she said happily still crushing Naruto with her large bust.

Naruto struggle a bit but was able to get out from dying happily from being suffocated from Tsunade's large bust "yes as I promise you we would now let's get our prize money and split it shall we" he said then they went off to get their money after that they went to a restaurant called the high grill "so Tsunade what are you going to do with your half of the money" Naruto ask.

Tsunade rub the back of her head a little embarrass hoping Naruto wouldn't be made from technically using him to pay off her dept "well hehe you see I'm going to use my half to pay off my depts. Sorry for using you Naruto-kun" she said.

Naruto chuckle "don't worry about it you could have just said that in the first place I would have help you none the less I mean I am a gentlemen who would help a beautiful woman such as yourself" he said this got Tsunade to blush as he called her beautiful "thank you Naruto-kun so Naruto-kun tell me about yourself how things going for you" she ask.

"Well now things are going fine back at Konoha the people change their view but only because of me being the fourths son but the hepatic part is me trying to get away from fan girls since I fall under the clan restoration act I have to take multiple wives but I stated I wanted someone to love me for me and not for what my name sake is" he said.

Tsunade smile at this he wasn't most guys who would jump on the opportunity to take on wives "well I have to apologies since my great grand-uncle put up the law" she said Naruto chuckle again "no need to say sorry but ya I do fall under the act but it doesn't mean I would force a girl to like me I would take her out for a date to get to know her more and if when we are a couple I would let her approve of the girl that I'm interested in" he said.

"Well that good cause if you were a pervert let just say you wouldn't like it" she said while clenching her fist also smiling evilly Naruto chuckle nervously after a minute their food had arrive they both enjoy each other's company while telling stories Naruto would tell her of his prank which got Tsunade to laugh, Tsunade would tell him about her experiences especially the par where she would beat the living hell out of her teammate from peeping on her which Naruto chuckle at what happen to the pervert.

After a long night Naruto and Tsunade went back to the hotel nearing their rooms they were just next door to each other "well I enjoy today thanks again Naruto-kun for the great night" she said then she hug her much to the surprise of Naruto.

Naruto smile then hug her back "well thank you for being with me I too enjoy the night as well Tsunade-chan" he said then Naruto look at her beautiful brown eyes and Tsunade look at his oceanic light blue eyes then they went in a little closer till their lips touch it was soft at first but then it got more passionate as Naruto deepen the kiss which Tsunade return after what it seems to be an eternity they separated from lack of air.

They both look at each other blushing face Naruto talk first "well I umm ah fuck it Tsunade I tell you the truth I do have like a long crush on you when I was a kid and now well I wanted to ask if you would like to make this proper um what I'm asking is will you go out with me" he ask/pleaded.

Tsunade smile since she knew that he has a crush on her but what really got her that he wanted to make it proper and not just jump on it "alight Naruto after the mission I expect you to take me somewhere nice alight" she said.

Naruto smile at this "thank you and I will after this I'll take you somewhere nice I promise and I never go back on my word" he said "good I expect you not too" she said then both gave their goodnight and went to sleep with a smile on their face.

Unknown to them two red cloud cloak individuals were closing in on them one was blue skin shark like man caring a sword that was covered in bandage and a men who had short black hair, red-eyes with three black tomoe that signified the Sharingan was heading towards them "so Itachi do you think that kid is at that town" said the blue skin men to his partner.

"If the information we were given is accurate Kisame then he would" Itachi said in an impassive tone but inside 'I hope you are okay Naruto-kun just like before and now I will protect you like I always did'

[Flashback]

Inside a dark cave several individual were gather through a projection "so leader-sama why the sudden meet" said one of the individual with his left eye covered with his hair

"I've gather all of you today for Zetsu has vital information for us" said a men with purple circular eyes this is when another projection of a venues-fly trap men "it would seems that Orochimaru was killed by the Kyuubi-Jinjuriki" said the plant men.

This got the other attention "well it ashamed I wasn't the one that killed him hehe but to be able to kill someone like Orochimaru he must be strong" Kisame said while grinning like a madmen.

"Yes I have recorded the battle allow me to show all of you" after that Zetsu shown them the video of the Chunin exam particularly on Naruto's fight it shown them how Naruto defeated Orochimaru with his Rasenshuriken along with utilizing the power of seals "he was able to utilize seals as a form of combat like all Uzumaki's before him that ultimately lead to his death" Zetsu finish.

"Well I got to give the kid some credit he knows how to put up a show especially that last technique of his" the same men said "yes Deidara it would seems so tell me Zetsu what did that technique accomplish and what did the seal do to Orochimaru" said another individual with a deep voice who was besides his partner Deidara.

"From what I gather that technique cut the persons from the inside out such as the chakra points, and the body's organs completely shredding it so even if you survive with your organs intact you won't be able to use chakra since it cut all of the 361 points and with the way he use the seals on him to it restrict his movement up to a point but enough for him to land a vital hit along with using your chakra to maintain it" Zetsu finish his explanation.

The men with circular then spoke "it would seem he has gotten more powerful we can't have that Kisame, Itachi go and retrieve the Kyuubi but be wary of him understood."

"Yes leader-sama" Itachi said before diapering with one though 'you have become strong Naruto-kun but what could have caused you to do this but nevertheless I would still protect you in the shadow.'

[Flashback ends]

Both had stop in a nearby hotel they acquire under a genjutsu to rest both orders separate room inside Itachi's room he had drop his own Genjutsu to revealing a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair reaching till her back, perfect hearth shape face, fair skin without any blemish, and firm D-cup breast she was also holding a necklace shape in the white side of the Yang.

Itachi was really a woman called Izami only her late parents, the Hokage, and her little fox Naruto knew that she was a woman clenching the necklace he gave her on the night of the massacre she did it to protect Konoha since they were planning a coup aside from her mother and the other was to make sure her clans men wouldn't harm Naruto again like they would.

Why well she was assign to his anbu guardian during thous time she would always save him from mobs or her own clans men in time they grew close together to the point she saw him as a sibling she had revel herself to him he commented on how beautiful she was which got her to blush a little from his compliment but all of it ended on the day before the massacre.

[Flashback]

An 11-year old Naruto was sitting on his favorite spot when he felt a presence he smile knowing who it was he look to see his Nee-chan but he noted something was wrong with her "Izami-nee what wrong did something happen" he ask as walk towards her "it's not what happen it's what going to happen Naruto-kun you see I'm going to do something that would have me separated from you and the people would view me as someone who is evil" she said sadly in a rare moment she was crying.

Naruto seeing this hug her to try and comfort the woman who always protected him "Izumi-nee whatever you're going to do is for the good since if it wasn't you wouldn't be doing it and besides even if everyone here see you as a monster I will never see you as such for you are the person who always protected me, who shown me kindness for me you are one of my most precious person I will never see you as evil or bad ever" he said.

Izami's heart lighten up at his words she hug him back in a loving matter "thank you Naruto-kun I too consider you as one of my precious people" she took a deep breath "you see my father along with my clan plan on a coup to over throw the Hokage and turn you into and emotional weapon I was assign to finish off my clan with the exception of two people" she said.

Then Naruto brought out a small necklace a Yin and Yang shape he separate the twp and gave the Yang side to Izami "this is for you I was planning on giving this for you for your birthday this way we can be together even if we are far away from each other" he finish.

Izami took the necklace then place it around her "thank you Naruto-kun but I most go now take care alight remember all that I thought you" she said before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead then vanish.

[Flashback ends]

Naruto who was looking at the Yin side of the necklace he had with him remember the day he gave the other half to Izami he hope that she was doing fine aside Ichiraku family he consider her one of his precious people who was not part of Konoha he smiled sadly 'I hope you are doing okay Karasu-hime' his final thought before he fell asleep.

Back with Izami she finish cleaning herself up then put on a night gown while glancing on the necklaces Naruto gave her then gave it a small kiss 'I hope you're doing fine Naru-kun' her final thought before falling to sleep.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author-hey everyone Happy Holidays, sorry took so long got caught up with life, among other things. Hope you enjoy and thank you immensely for all the support for this series means a lot to me.**

**As for the polls I'll be closing it after chapter 7 so to remove any dispute on the last six girls in the harem. Also just to add if you don't see your favorite girl in the harem in this story I may include them in my other stories so don't be discourage okay. That's all for me BYE **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A new power and meeting part 2

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-_Hi_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-_**hi**_

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up early determine to finish the mission he told Shizune to look after Amaru which and he also requested if she could teach her some medic knowledge since her control with chakra was great she agree to.

Just as Naruto was about to leave he was greeted by his bust blond date "so how long will you be gone" she ask with concern in her voice "don't worry I'll just be gone for the rest of the day since the area were I'm searching is near here" he responded.

Tsunade walk up to him then gave him a small kiss on the forehead "just be careful Naruto alright even if you didn't find what you're looking for then just come back no need to over excerpt yourself" she said.

Naruto smile then kiss her on the lips "okay Tsunade-chan I'll be back I promise" he said then kiss her again to re-assure her "and besides I have a date with great looking women" he said.

"You bet your ass you have" she said with a smirk then after Naruto said his goodbye to Amaru he left but before he left he handed Tsunade a Hirashin kunai just in case they run into trouble.

Naruto wanting to finish this early sprinted towards Kurumi's cave 'hey Kurumi-chan are we close to your cave cause I can't sense it' he ask his vixen **'you are Naru-kun just before I left I place a seal genjutsu around it so no one can detect nor can enter'** she responded but Naruto could tell their was distress in her voice since they will be going back to the place where her family was killed.

As he made his he pick up an unidentify large chakra signature following him quickly made an shadow clone to intercept whoever it was he was surprise to find his clone was dispel and the memory of the assailant was a blue skin shark face men carrying a bandage sword.

'Damn this is really cutting it close' Naruto thought as he stop unsealing his sword coating it in his wind element he came face to face with the blue skin can clashing with his own sword "so what do owe the pleasure of having to fight one of the seven swordsmen Kisame" Naruto ask.

Kisame smirk like a madmen "hehe so the Kyuubi-Gaki knows of me and by the looks how you handle your sword your no slouch it's a good thing I went ahead of my partner Itachi to fight you" he said the last part got Naruto to stiff a little but Kisame didn't notice.

"Well then I guess I could add you to my list of kills besides Zabuza would face-fault if he found out I've defeated you" Naruto said trying to taught his opponent "oh you think you can defeat me kid hehe well your welcome to try" he said then he jump to a nearby lake.

"Let's see if you defend against this Water Release-great shark bullet" he finish his technique water shark like projectiles charge at Naruto "crap Crystal Release-crystal wall" Naruto said three large crystal shoot up from the ground blocking the incoming projectiles.

Naruto then use a fire infuse ruin then he quickly made a one hand seal "take this Fire and Wind Release-grand fire vortex gale" he was able to hit Kisame only to find out he was a water clone Naruto quickly spun around to block his sword "this is fun kid never thought you could give me this kind of fight but then again you did defeat Orochimaru" he said then he push Naruto directly into the water.

Kisame saw Naruto was in the water then he went to couple of hand seals "let's see if you can counter this Gaki Water Release-five feeding sharks" he slam his hand on the water surface five sharks appear and attack Naruto.

Naruto made a sealess technique Ice Release-freezing glassier everything except Naruto froze then Naruto from within the ice made a quick sealess technique Ice Release-grand ice dragon an large ice dragon attack Kisame who had no choice but to block it with his sword taking this opportunity Naruto had one of his clone to henge to a fly and attach itself to Kisame.

Kisame had no choice since the attack was quick he defended himself with his sword but didn't notice the trap Naruto made that would be his ultimate downfall.

Now Naruto is strong but smart he won't go all out unless if he has too since he didn't want to waste any chakra in case he had back up it was in fact the same with Orochimaru he already shown enough of his ability during the invasion but not all of it.

Now Naruto's plan was simple get a henge clone close enough to apply the seal on Kisame since the seal would hinder him of his chakra like it did with Orochimaru then when the seal gathers enough of Kisame's chakra he can then disburse it so he can stun him long enough to inflict a fatal blow

Now you ask why doesn't he just go all out since his training would prove him stronger well cause he needed his full chakra in order to fuse with Kurumi's own, cause if the chakra oppresses his own it would kill him so he needed every last drop of his chakra.

Naruto opt for long range attack since from what he heard from Zabuza Kisame's sword Samehada can absorb chakra and transfer the absorb chakra to its owner.

Now why Naruto would use this cause he didn't want to waste any chakra since he may have a partner back up with him so he would need all his strength to take on two S-class ninja if need be.

After the attack collided with Kisame he had to defend himself with his sword he crash into a nearby tree the spot where Naruto put his henge clone to apply the seal "hehe well looks like you have some punch to back up thous words of yours good" Kisame said then charge at him.

Naruto distance himself from Kisame he then fire multiple wind infuse ruin at him making sure even if Kisame was able to defend himself from his attack he would still be damage from the attack he just needed two more minutes for the seal to work.

Kisame was dodging each attack but when he defended himself he was still cut 'it seems he infuse his attack with his wind element damn I have to dodge each of his attack or he wound me even further' he though as he kept dodging each of Naruto's attack.

Naruto's plan was working he just needed another minute for the seal to be active he just hope this experiment works if not then he had no other choice but to end this quickly which would cost him chakra.

Kisame saw some of the water melt he grin he was waiting for this he then went through some hand seals Water Release-grand tidal wave a giant torrent of water was charging at Naruto and Kisame was riding the wave.

'Damn the water melted' he though as he went to a hand seal of his own Scorch Release-grand hell flame he exhale dark red flames his jutsu clash with Kisame's then he made a reinforce shadow clone to attack Kisame he was prepping to end the fight quickly.

The clone then attack Kisame with his sword but Kisame defended himself with his own "common Kisame lets have are metal do all the talking and slicing" the clone said.

Kisame chuckle "hehe kid Samehada doesn't slice it shred" he said then push the clone backwards also shredding the bandage that cover it the clone saw shark teeth like blades from it "and thanks to Samehada's ability to absorb chakra I can keep going all day but how about you how long can you last" he finish then charge at the clone the two clash sword

While this was happening Naruto was gathering natural chakra to quickly finish Kisame off he needed to time this right when the seal activates along with his clone using it as a marker for the technique he was going to use.

After Naruto gather enough natural chakra his eyes change to a blue slit as crimson shade appear from his eye lids he then summon two shadow clones as he was preparing for his technique.

Naruto's clone was putting a good fight to distract Kisame he just needed a few more seconds for the seal to work Kisame brought down his sword to the clone who defended himself just five more seconds then the clone push back Kisame then using this he grab on Kisame "the hell are you doing kid are you really in a hurry to die" he said.

The clone smirk the use crystal binding to bind both of them "well fish face this is where you die DO IT NOW BOSS" the clone shouted the last part all Kisame saw was a fire like shuriken fly towards him he was about to substitute himself but found he wasn't able to it was like he was stun then he remember the meeting about the seal Naruto made but he couldn't figure out when but he wasn't able to as the technique collided with him.

A few second with Naruto; Naruto was forming a Rasenshuriken then applying his fire element with the aid of his two clones the Rasenshuriken combine with his fire and wind element the he heard his clone yell activating the seal with one hand then he threw it "take this Fire and wind-Rasenshuriken".

When the jutsu collided Kisame was in a blazing wind enhance inferno cutting and burning him from the inside out when it was all done he look to see there was no remain just burning ash but he noted the Kisame's sword Samehada was intact it was a few meters away from the radius of the jutsu Naruto went over then he pick up the sword.

Suddenly the sword latch itself to him as it was alive then began to morph as if to better suite his new master it was still cover in bandage as it regenerate itself now it was long as a katana the different is that it didn't have a hilt on it 'well this is interesting Kurumi-chan do you know what happen?' Naruto ask.

'**Well my guess is that it's like your Blood queen rapier it's a sentient blade so when you defeated its former master it must have deem you its new master and change accordingly to better suite its new wielder'** she answered.

Naruto was about to say something but he was beaten to it **'it's true master since you beaten Kisame I've chosen you as my new master and I'm delighted as your chakra is not only powerful but soothing oh before you ask I'm Samehada" **the blade said in a female voice.

'Wait you can talk that means Blood queen can you talk as well' he ask the last part then he heard a female voice **'yes master I can but since you never ask I opted to stay silent till you needed some advice but so far you didn't'** his own blade answer.

Naruto was shock 'well you could have just talk to me the first time I've interacted with you I have no problem with it if you don't since I see you not as a tool but as a partner and since Samehada you've chosen me as your new master I suppose your also my new partner but just call me Naruto alight since I don't much care for formalities' he said to his two swords.

'**Alight master…we mean Naruto'** the two blade answer in unison Naruto nodded to both of them "Alright I believe you should show yourself, I've waited to see you again for such a long time my Raven-hime" he said then a lone figure appear to be the red-eye beauty that was Izumi Uchiha who was not in her henge form.

Izumi smiled her true smile she had only shown this to two people her mother and Naruto "yes my little fox I too wanted to see you I see, you've defeated Kisame so it is true you've become strong" she said as she walk towards him and gave him a hug which Naruto return "but you know this will be only temporary since I need to spy on the Akatsuki since their after you" she said with a sad smile.

"Ya but you don't have to since I'm strong enough and if I obtain Kyuubi's left over chakra I can fuse it with my own thus allowing me to have my own version of Youki and aside from that do you still have the necklace I gave you" Naruto said.

Izumi smiled once again she then show him that she did still have the necklace he gave her "tell me Naruto do you know what it means when an Uzumaki gives a necklace to a person like say me" she ask causing Naruto to blush since he knew about it he nodded "well it the same with my clans tradition that if that happens we are married though I know that you are under the CRA I'm fine with it since I know you'll love us all equally and treat us the way we want to be treated" she finish.

"Then what is stopping you for us to be together I happily accept to have you as my wife since you are the first person who I fell for and my first precious person Izumi-chan" Naruto said.

Izumi sigh sadly she wanted to be with him but there was a lot of factors to take in account like her identity as Itachi "yes I would love to be your wife out of all the people I know you somehow been able to bring back what I've lost form the time we spent together my feeling one in particular is love ever since my father force me to change who I am for the clan I close up my feeling but you Naruto you were able to bring that out but I have too since I want to protect you…" she wasn't able to finish when Naruto kiss her passionately, he pour every emotion he had in that kiss.

Izumi was taken aback slightly but return it with all the emotion she felt they stay like till they ran out of air then separated Naruto held her right cheek and look at her with all the loving gaze he can muster "I can handle myself Izumi-chan but I need you by my side if your hesitant cause the people know you as Itachi then let that persona die alight yes I know your brother has obsess over killing you and trust me it's gotten worst as of late" Naruto told her what has happen to her brother **{A.N as a treat I'll let you guys imagine this one since we have all our own version on how much an ass Sasuke can be}**

Izumi was sadden and anger by this it would seems that her no he was no longer her brother since he fell to the curse of hatred the plague her clan she sigh "it's seems my idiot brother has given in to his dark desire and thank you for removing the curse mark your right I need to let go of this persona of mine to this day Itachi Uchiha has die by your hands Naru-kun and with it I can start being the real me also I can now at least try to help Sasuke to not fall even further from darkness" she said.

Creating a corps clone Naruto put a seal similar to the one he place on Kisame Izumi look interested to know of this seal "tell me Naru-kun have thought of a name for this seal of yours" she ask as he was forming a Rasenshuriken that was similar to the one he use on Kisame "well actually I haven't but I'll get by it when the time comes I mean I don't need to name all my seals at least with that I have some secret weapon my enemy doesn't know about" he said the threw the fire infuse Rasenshuriken colliding with the clone.

Naruto dusted of his hands "alight Izumi-chan common I need to reach Kyuubi's den since her left over chakra is there and also" he stop 'should I tell her Ku-hime' he ask his vixen **'I would prefer it would be me Naru-koi summon a blood clone'** she said.

Naruto summon a blood clone then push Kurumi's chakra into the clone **"hello Izumi-chan I am the Kyuubi no yoko but you may call me Kurumi now I have to tell you something will you listen as we make our way to my den"** she said.

Back with Tsunade and her companion after Naruto left Shizune talk to Amaru about learning medical ninjutsu she agree saying she would like to since aside from being a combat medic she can also help in the fight if need be.

As Shizune was teaching Amaru the basics of medical ninjutsu Tsunade was pondering on the idea Naruto gave her to reverse her age it was sheer brilliant the amount of chakra combine with the effects of the mystic palm could rejuvenate her cell structure enabling her to reverse her age "Shizune I think it time for me to use Naruto-kun's idea of reverse aging come along you two let's do this outside of town where no one can disturb us" she said.

The trio left town into a nearby woods they found a good private spot to do the jutsu Tsunade began to take of her cloth leaving her naked Amaru was about to ask why was she stripping but Tsunade beat her to it "alight Amaru what happens here stays between us what I'm planning is to reverse my age by guiding my chakra trough out the cells by doing this I can rejuvenate my bodies organs and cells thus allowing me to reverse my age Shizune I'll need you to use the mystic palm directly where I'm guiding my chakra I'll also be using the chakra I've stored up as well" Tsunade finish.

Tsunade release her technique as the diamond shape tattoo began to spared trough out her forehead "alright Shizune ready" she ask her apprentice who nodded "then let's begin" she finish.

With Naruto and the two girls they were nearing Kurumi's den along the way Kurumi told Izumi about what happen the night of the sealing she was surprise she told them she meet the mask men who told them his name was Madera Uchiha.

Naruto ask how he was still alive when the first killed him at the valley of ends she didn't know either so the question is who was truly behind the mask.

They were nearing the den when Kurumi stop them Naruto saw her hands shaking he walk up to her and held her hand then hug her "Kurumi-chan if you don't want to do this then we'll leave I don't want you to relive thous memories" Naruto told her.

Kurumi shake her head **"no I can handle this since your here with me and you'll needed this if you are to fight whoever is behind that mask as I said when you fuse my left over chakra it will regenerate allowing you to have both the Yang side and the Yin don't worry I can handle this but please don't let go of my hand"** she finish.

Naruto held her hand as if his life depended on it Naruto look back to Izumi with a knowing look she caught on and walk to the left side of Kurumi like Naruto she held her hand and look at Kurumi who nodded in appreciation **"okay let's do this just make it quick Naruto-kun"** she said.

The three of them went inside when they were in the noted three graves the one in the middle was the largest while the one's on the left and right were small upon seeing this Kurumi began to tear up as it brought up the memories of that night seeing their bodies covered in their own blood, heck she still remember the smell of their blood as it was everywhere why it was because their where severed body parts of her mate along with her kits.

Kurumi was on her knees as where the other two not letting go of her as she began to cry Naruto look down sadly as he was also having tears in his eye he then look to Izumi who was also crying a little she gaze on him as if they had a mental link she hug Kurumi allowing her to cry into her chest.

Naruto walk up into the middle then activated the seal as he was gathering Kurumi's along with her deices families chakra infusing it to his own Naruto felt weird as and his eye lids where heavy he blink once then found himself inside his inner world 'what? Why am here of all places' he though.

"Well cause we brought you here that why" said a male voice Naruto turn around to see a men who was the same height as he was along with two children one boy the other a girl "so I'm guessing your Kurumi-chan's first mate along with her kits" Naruto said.

The men nodded "yes **well my name is Kuruma besides me is our two kits Kazuhiro and Kazuko so you're her new mate nice to meet you"** he said as he extended his hand.

Naruto took the gesture then shake Kuruma's hand "yes but how did you know I was her new mate?" Naruto ask **"well it's easy since we still linger on in our den when you enter I noted how close the two of you are and when you absorb our chakra I was able to look into your memory"** Kuruma answered.

Naruto nodded in response as he understood "so you have no problem with me being her new mate?" he ask to which Kuruma shake his head "**no I'm actually happy that Kurumi-chan found someone to love her like I did and also thanks for killing that snake bastard"** Kuruma said.

Naruto chuckle on the last part "ya well it was my pleasure but is there anything you want me to tell Kurumi-chan since this will be the last time you'll be here on earth" Naruto said **"actually there is something I request of you"** Kuruma said.

Naruto return from his inner world just in time to finish fusing his chakra with the youki he then turn to Kurumi "Kurumi-chan there are someone who wish to talk to you now don't hit me okay" he said then summon some three blood clone then he channel the youki that he absorb trough the clone it then change to Kurumi's dead family.

Kurumi was shock seeing them once again he turn to Naruto who walk off along with Izumi "I'll let you guys talk beside I've already had a chat with him and Kuruma you don't have to worry I never go back on my word" he told him then walk outside.

As Naruto and Izumi got of the den they sat at a nearby rock Naruto explain that Kuruma wanted to give Kurumi some closure after that they'll move on "so Izumi-chan tell me what do you want to do for our honeymoon well since we are married an all" he ask with a blush on his face.

Izumi blush in a deep shade of deep red "well how about I'll let you pick Naru-kun" she said Naruto thought about it for a moment then smirk "I think I already have an idea hehe" he said.

Tsunade along with Shizune and Amaru came back to town after the procedure was done they were about to enter until a voice called out to her that made her angry "Tsunade it's good to see you" she turn around to saw her teammate Jiraiya along with team 8 "oh it's you what do you want Jiraiya" she said with a little irk tone.

Jiraiya was slightly taken back but none the less he press on "well can we take this inside I'm buying" he said Tsunade open the door and went inside the diner "sure as long as you're paying" she said then found a nearby table.

After getting their food Tsunade decided to break silence "so tell me you old pervert why are you and this team here" she ask though she already knew since Naruto already told here but decided to stay quiet "and oh this here is Amaru my other student" she gestured to the red-head girl each of them gave their individual intro with Tsunade threatening Jiraiya if went overboard like he would always do.

"Alight I'll come out and say it Sensei gave us a mission though I had my first pick who to go with me but didn't want to so team 8 was assign with me to find you and escort you back to Konoha" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

Tsunade wave it off "sorry I can't I'm waiting for someone" she said with a hint of affection tone in it "wait what who? Are you waiting for" Jiraiya ask causing Tsunade to smirk.

Shizune seeing her sensei's smirk shook her head in amusement of what to come "well my lover that who" she said casually causing the other who didn't know eyes to go wide "wait doesn't he know about your…you know" Jiraiya ask carefully.

Tsunade raise one-eye brow "so you told them about my age figures but as far as that goes he doesn't care and besides haven't you notice I don't have my special henge on?" she said smirking then went to dispel her henge but nothing happen again they were shock at this "before you ask my lover gave me this idea to let my chakra flow using medical ninjutsu to rejuvenate my bodies organs, parts and cells to make me young again heck he though I already knew that such a sweet men he is more then I can say about others" she finish the last part was a jab to Jiraiya who along with the others caught on.

Before Jiraiya was about to ask a slug appear delivering a note who unknown to the others was from Naruto when Tsunade read the letter it contain his current situation and explanation along there was a large portion on Izumi situation to which Tsunade understood "well it seems he's already back the rest of you stay here I'll be back shortly" she said after finishing reading the letter then left the shock people who wanted answers.

Upon entering the town Naruto was suddenly hug a gold blur the blur was Tsunade was he hug Naruto in a bone crushing hug "are you alight Naruto-kun I've read your latter saying you fought one of the seven swords men" she ask a little worry.

Naruto smile at her and gave her a reassuring kiss "yes I'm fine though I have a lot to explain about since I left some parts out of the letter" he began telling her what had transpire when they reach Kurumi's den who he introduce was the Kyuubi.

Naruto then told her why she attack Konoha she was angered by her former teammate along whoever was behind that mask, Naruto then went use a one hand seal to show Tsunade his relationship with her along with Izumi.

"Tsunade I know you are angry for a hiding this so I understand if you don't want to…" he wasn't able to when Tsunade kiss him then hug him "idiot don't you dare finish that yes I may be angry with you for hiding thous but in the end you told me so I guess I'm okay with it but this mean you have to double out date" she said.

Naruto smile then hug her back "yes I will don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy our date" he said and the four of them walk back to dinner on the way Tsunade told Naruto Jiraiya and team 8 were here.

Tsunade was the first to come in he then called out to them to get their attention "so Tsunade is your boyfriend here or did he ditch you" Jiraiya joke but it cause Tsunade to sneer "oh like you ditching your godson to thous morons in the village" she shot back.

"Now Tsunade you know why" Tsunade cut him off preventing him from finishing his excuses "save it you old pervert oh and allow me to introduce my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki" this statement shock everyone.

Naruto entered along with a raven hair women and a crimson hair women "hello guys and toad sage I've see you are all here good lets head back since I'm done with my mission and oh I also finish your mission for you" he said then went to Tsunade side as he held her waist then gave her a very heated passionate kiss causing her to moan into his mouth.

When they separated Naruto look at her lovingly "Tsunade-chan you along with Shizune and Amaru can stay in my place if you want since I have lots of space" he said with a smile still holding his gaze upon her.

Tsunade smile as well and gave him a small kiss on the lips "oh thank you Naru-koi we happily accept come along you two we have to pack up" she said and just before the left "oh we'll meet you at the towns exit" Naruto said.

After they pack they went to the town's exit Naruto then summon some shadow clone Naruto instructed them to get into a circle they did so "alight brace yourself will be teleporting back to Konoha" he said then they were gone in a flash and appear near the Hokage tower or rather inside his office.

Sarutobi was surprise "Kami Naruto you almost gave me a heart attack and I see Tsunade is with you means you took the mission with Jiraiya" he said Naruto shook his head "actually there is something I need to tell you but I prefer it to be private the only people that can stay is Tsunade, Amaru, Shizune, and my two companions here" Naruto said in a very serious tone.

Sarutobi approve then send the other out after placing a private seal "alight I'll explain but let me finish first" Naruto began to tell Sarutobi everything that happen how his mission transpire "alight Sarutobi I'm forgiving you of not telling me about my heritage provided that you allow Izumi-chan and Amaru to be Konoha citizen along with active rank you can just say Izumi was out for a long mission" he finish.

Sarutobi was shock hearing Naruto's report he just beaten one of the seven swords men then obtaining his sword, he was able to change Tsunade out of her depression along with being with in a relationship with her along with Izumi and he smile as Naruto forgave him "thank you Naruto once again I'm sorry alight I will agree but this will stay as an SS-class secret agree" they nodded.

After that day Naruto greeted both Kimmaro along with Tayuya and explain the current situation then an familiar Anbu appear "oh hey Naeko-chan how's it going" he ask "fine Naruto-kun sorry about this but your requested at the council chamber also I was inform you were allowed to bring guess" she said.

Naruto raise an eyebrow at the last part but shrug it off the they shunshin to the council chamber he saw both Civilians and Shinobi council along with Jonins that he knew were present but the most prominent was the Daimyo was here as well they bow "greeting Daimyo-sama and council members my I ask why I was summon to this meeting" he said.

Daimyo chuckle a bit "no need to be formal Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze and yes I do know your parents great people they were now as to the reason we summon you here is well I believe I will let Sarutobi explain" he gestured to the third Hokage.

Tsunade saw this and she was shock but his it as Sarutobi stood up "first of all Jonin Uzumaki Namikaze we are here to ask if you wish to punish thous who are responsible for your mistreatment as it stand the Daimyo himself approve of this" he stated this cause the civilians side to gulp and sweat nervously since they knew what they cause him.

Naruto close his eyes and sigh "no I will not even though they did cause me to suffer causing me to lose my childhood I will not stoop to their level to which will just cause more resentment for such action" he said this statement shock everyone as many though he would accept aside from his companion "and if we know why Naruto-san" the Daimyo ask.

Naruto gaze upon him "because it will just cause more hatred they were sad since they lost their precious person and they saw me as the Kyuubi granted I am not we are a separate being so if I took your offer not only will I stoop to their level but I will be betraying my Sensei's teaching" he stop a bit remembering the time he spent with his sensei.

"He thought me to look past my anger as it will hinder me instead use it as a motivator to gain strength to show them what they are missing either then resent them he told me to pity them as they were missing out in knowing me in his words so thank you for your offer but I'll be the big men as my sensei would say and decline you may choose whether or not to take action in spite of my words" Naruto finish.

The people in the room look astonish by his maturity and sadden that he had to grow without experiencing to have a childhood "I see very well though I will not stand by this so as of today the current civilian council are here by arrested on the charges of child abuse, bribery, and corruption along with an investigation on their accomplice take them away" the Daimyo said.

After they were taken away though some protested it fell on deaf ears "now on to the second part Jonin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for your action during the invasion which lead to the death of Orochimaru along with the liberation of the wave along with my approval you have been chosen for the title of Gondaime Hokage" the Daimyo said shocking everyone "so will you accept.

Naruto was taken aback by this statement he would become the fifth Hokage he then look to his mates who gave him a knowing smile since no matter what his decision they would back him up.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author-hey everyone another chapter out and only one more before I close the poll, so vote after that I will close the harem. Now I will reveal the four whom I added, don't confuse this with the poll okay.**

**The four girls are- Tsunade, Amaru, Konan, and a mystery girl that will remain in the dark for the time being.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapters 7-accept or decline

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-_Hi_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-_**hi**_

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline**

**Beta: ****Ketsuoni**

All of the people inside the council room were awaiting his decision to accept the offer to become the new Hokage or decline. Naruto looked to his left side where Tsunade, Shizune, Amaru and Tayuya were standing. Then he looked to his right where Kurumi, Izumi, and Kimimaro were standing. He glanced down to his two swords. To his right was Samehada and to his left was his Blood queen.

The room was intense as they could see Naruto contemplating if he should or should not accept. "Daimyo-sama, I will need time to think if I should or should not accept your offer. Will you give me two days? Then I'll have my answer," Naruto asked in a serious tone. The Daimyo nodded, "Very well, I shall return in two weeks. If nothing else comes to mind then you are dismissed." With that the meeting ended.

Naruto went straight to the master bed room, emotionally tired from the ordeal. The title of Hokage, Naruto could just chuckle, if he had never met his father figure and sensei they wouldn't be offering that position in the first place.

'What should I do? Should I accept or decline? Ahh why is this so difficult? Is it because it was my mask or is it because it was never my dream?' Naruto thought in frustration while he looked up to the ceiling**"Naru-kun how are you feeling"** Naruto turned around to see Kurumi.

Naruto gave a weak smile "I 'm just feeling frustrated Ku-chan. I don't really know if I should accept the title of Hokage I mean it was never my dream in the first place. My dream is to live in peace with the people I love and to be strong enough to protect them," Naruto said.

Kurumi nodded as she knew it was the part of his mask that made everyone believed he wanted to be Hokage.

**"Well think of it this way, at least you'll be able to protect those people you consider precious and you can undo the damage brought by the civilian council, but I'm not saying that you should accept right away, you have two days. Now common let's sleep, it has been a troublesome day"** Kurumi said as she snuggle into his chest while wrapping her tails around her Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Hokage office

"Sensei if SHE is coming here, who knows how Naruto would react," Jiraiya said in a very nervous voice.

Sarutobi nodded letting out a puff of smoke. "I know Jiraiya. We don't know why SHE left in the first place. So the question is, does SHE think like the other people think of him," he said cryptically but Jiraiya caught on this and instantly his face fell grim.

"If SHE does we are going to have a battle…no, scratch that, a war on our hands and we know Naruto is strong, hell he's even stronger with that sword Samehada with him combined with his nearly infinite chakra and the Kyuubi's, he's a Human Bijuu. But what truly frightens me is we still don't know the full extent of his power.

So yeah if they fight, Naruto doesn't even need to go all out. He can wait it out since that sword sucks away chakra till the opponent is weakened. We both know she's a chakra powerhouse and that weapon is a perfect countermeasure for her" Jiraiya said. Sarutobi agreed with his student "but what do you think the chances are if Naruto does go all out" he asked.

Suddenly an emotionless feminine voice range out. "If that happens then who ever this person you're talking about is won't last a second against him."

Both males turned their heads to see Izumi coming out from the shadows "Izumi what are… no, never mind, what do you mean? Have you seen him go all out?" Sarutobi asked the former Anbu captain.

Izumi shook her head "no but I've felt it watching his fight against my former partner Kisame. A clone of his can keep up with Kisame while he prepared to finish him off and that's with only using minimum chakra.

From what I have observed, he was only at thirty-five percent and the clone was at thirty given that fact, if he does go all out then just imagine a fight between Madara and Hashirama but with Madara not having his Sharingan or Hashirama without his Wood Release" She said in a serious tone.

This got both males eyes to widen almost to the size of dinner plates "so it's pretty much a one-sided battle. Whoever trained Naruto was good; no scratch that, great to be able to bring Naruto to the level of those two. So how are we going to handle this" Jiraiya asked, after being able to regain is composure.

"I don't know Jiraiya we can't lie to him or he will leave Konoha and if we do tell him, well I don't even want to imagine what he'll do. Izumi what do you think?" Sarutobi asked.

"First off, who are you two talking about? So I'll know how he might react," Izumi said. Sarutobi handed her the scroll he receive earlier. When Izumi read it she instantly froze, but quickly got over it.

"Well gentlemen, I'll be honest with you. If you show him this, he will be pissed-off and I won't lie to him if you're going to ask me to keep it a secret.

I strongly suggest you tell him, since lying will only make it worse" Izumi said before leaving. Both men nodded and started to make plans while Izumi went back to the compound to Naruto's bed room to find Kurumi snuggling on his right side.

Not one to give up she went to the bathroom, then after cleaning herself up, she came out wearing a black night gown that showed off her dark blue bra and panties, then snuggled to his left side.

This caused Naruto to unconsciously wrap his hand around both of them and brought both women closer to him. Izumi smiled as she heard Naruto's calming heart beat that slowly brought her to sleep.

**[Lemon warning]**

The next day Naruto woke up inwardly cursing his lifelong enemy, the sun, as its rays were beating down on him. Naruto was about to get up when he felt two separate weights on his chest. They were round and, out of curiosity, Naruto grabbed whatever they were.

They were both firm and squishy. Then he went a little pale when he heard two feminine moans. Looking down, Naruto spotted a mop of raven colored hair and crimson colored hair. He already knew who these two where and what he grabbed.

**"Hmm Naru-kun if you want to touch, all you have to do is ask. I don't mind,"** Kurumi purred out seductively.

"Oh yes, I agree with Kurumi-chan, Naru-kun I don't really mind you having your way with me," Izumi said adding her own seductive voice into the mix.

"**In-fact lets show him a morning show Izumi-chan"** Kurumi said as she sat in an upright position. Izumi quickly caught on and smirked. "Oh I agree Kurumi-chan" she said, also sitting in an upright position.

Naruto was treated to a site that all men would kill to be in his place for. Both Kurumi and Izumi started to make out heatedly, it took all his control not to pass out as he continued to watch them as they started to grope each other's breasts and ass.

Seeing this Naruto felt a certain part of him harden, which didn't go unnoticed by the two women who smirked at him.

**"Hmm it looks like someone wants to play. Why don't we let him join in Izumi-chan"** Kurumi said as she was massaging Izumi's large breasts, making her moan slightly.

"I'll happily oblige with that Kurumi-chan," Izumi said as she squeezed Kurumi's round ass, making said woman moan as well.

They both began to crawl sexily towards Naruto's tent, stroking it with both of their hands through the fabric, making Naruto moan.

"It seems he's enjoying himself. Why don't we even the odds," Izumi said, before positioning herself on-top of Naruto, facing his length with her pussy towards his face.

**"Now, let's get this stuffy thing out of the way,"** Kurumi said using her tail to rip off all their clothing, Izumi made a mental note to force Kurumi into buying her a new pair of night lingerie later, but now she was concentrating on Naruto's fully erect nine-inch long, one and a half inch wide dick.

Both women started to lick his large pole, making him moan. Naruto started to lick Izumi's outer pussy lips causing her to moan as she sucked on his dick like a lollipop while Kurumi played with his balls.

Naruto inserted his tongue inside Izumi's wet walls, causing her straighten upwards from the pleasure, it helped when Naruto added some lightning element, not enough to harm her, but enough to pleasure her. It worked as Naruto heard Izumi moan out like a slut, "ahh yes… right their Naru-kun… more ahh," she moaned out in pleasure.

Kurumi started to deep throat Naruto, this made him groan in pleasure as he felt Kurumi's warm throat. Not wanting anyone to be left out, Naruto made a seal-less shadow clone.

The clone went to attack Kurumi's wet treasure, applying some of his own lightning element to his tongue and his two fingers, casing Kurumi to feel a jolt of pleasure. The original wasn't far behind as he inserted three lightning element laced fingers inside Izumi's pussy.

Both women moaned out his name feeling the pleasure he was giving them, "**Ahh**/ahh Naru-kun/**Naru-kun.**"

Both the original and the clone could feel the girls' walls tighten, meaning they were close to orgasm. The original wasn't faring better as both women started to give him a boob job while licking the tip of his dick.

After a few more minutes they came. Naruto tasted both Kurumi's and Izumi's honey nectar since the clone dispelled, both woman tasted Naruto's salty yet sweet white milk that covered their faces and breasts.

Izumi got off of Naruto as she started to lick Kurumi clean of Naruto's cream. Kurumi also licked Izumi clean.

Now if Naruto wasn't hard before this, he soon would be! **"Hmm salty and sweet this could be my new favorite food,"** Kurumi said as she tasted then swallowed Naruto's white stuff.

"Oh I agree it's the mixture that makes it very tasty" Izumi said, giving her own impression of Naruto's cum.

Seeing Naruto's stiff rod, Izumi quickly claimed her position on top of him. "Enough four-play, now to the main course," She said, positioning his dick near her wet entrance.

Seeing her lustful look, Naruto knew she wanted this so he flipped her over. Before she could respond, she let out a silent scream as Naruto began to penetrate her. Naruto looked down and saw some blood coming out, making Naruto's eyes widen. "Izumi-hime you're a…"

Izumi quickly interrupted him. "Yes Naru-koi, I wanted you to have my virginity since you're the only man I've ever loved." She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Naruto felt tears slowly forming from his eyes, but push them back and returned her smile with his own true smile.

"I love you too, Izumi-hime." He said as his dick was fully enveloped inside Izumi's de-flowered pussy. Naruto didn't move as he gave Izumi time to fully adjust to his length. Izumi bent upward and gave Naruto a kiss, telling him that he can move.

Naruto started slow, as to give her time to get use to his size. Izumi felt like her whole body was on fire as she felt every pulse of pleasure Naruto was giving her.

"Ahh…f-f-faster…Naru-kun" she moaned out. Naruto happily obliged as he sped up his thrusts. This only served to add to her pleasure as her pussy began to leak more and more of her juices, making the sound of wet flesh colliding.

Naruto started to go even faster as he felt Izumi's inner walls contracting around his dick. "You're tight Izumi-chan, you like this don't you, you little slut. You like how my dick is pounding you, hmm. Tell me or I'll pull out and you just have to be content with masturbating" Naruto said with a husky voice.

This caused Izumi to wrap her legs around him preventing him from pulling out.

"NO! DON'T PULL OUT. YES I LOVE HOW YOUR DICK IS POUNDING MY SLUTTY PUSSY, PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA FUCK ME MORE. MAKE YOUR DICK RUIN ME, RAVISH ME, and MAKE ME YOUR SLUT" she moaned out in ecstasy.

Naruto grinned at her answer. "Very well, my slutty raven. I'll make sure only my dick can satisfy you," he said as he started to channel his chakra through his dick adding to the pleasure.

But he wasn't finished; he added his lightning element through his hips, making his hips disappear in a blur as he went in and out of her. This caused Izumi to have a fucked silly look.

Her eyes rolled backwards, her tongue sticking out of her smiling mouth as she continued to moan. "Ahh N-N-Naru-koi…ahh…I-I-I'm…ahh yess…cumming" she manage to moan out from her fuck daze.

Naruto grunted as he too felt his own orgasm. "Me too Izumi-chan. Where do you want it," he asked as he pounded her like a madman. "I-i-inside…ahh" Izumi said, somehow managing to hear him.

Naruto nodded as he went even faster inside of her, feeling her walls starting to tighten around him. "NARUTO/IZUMI" both shouted as they came.

Naruto felt Izumi's warm juice drenching his cum as her walls squeezed everything out of him. Izumi felt Naruto's warm cum inside her womb prolonging her orgasm. After a few minutes Izumi passed out due to sexual bliss.

Naruto was able to pull out from Izumi's tight pussy just in time for Kurumi to taste the mixture of his and Izumi's cum.

"Ahh Kuru-hime you vixen, you just can't wait for my dick," Naruto teased. Kurumi replied by guiding his dick near her wet pussy. **"Hmm yes I did miss this beast of yours Koi, now fuck me proper,"**Kurumi said in a husky and seductive voice.

Naruto snapped then and there. He suddenly pushed inside her waiting, wet walls, causing her to spasm feeling his full length kissing her cervix.

**"Yes ahh it's been awhile since I last felt your dick inside me"** she moaned. Naruto started to thrust inside her like a mad man causing Kurumi to moan louder as she felt her mate ravish her.

**"AHH YESS, THAT'S IT. THIS IS WHAT I WANTED, AHH FUCK ME MY LOVE AHH MORE NARU-KOI."** she shouted out in pleasure, feeling like she was in sex heaven.

This is thanks to Naruto channeling his chakra trough his dick adding further stimulation into his thrusts thus furthering her pleasure.

After five minutes they quickly changed position. Now Kurumi was on all fours and was raising her sexy firm ass into the air giving Naruto a great view of her wet flower. He teased her slightly by dry humping her nether lips making Kurumi groan in pleasure.

She knew he was teasing her, and he knew how he brought her to this heightened pleasure. She also knew what he wanted her to say.

**"Please Naru-kun don't tease me. Please fuck your little vixen bitch. Make me scream your name master,"** Kurumi said.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "As you wish, my beautiful vixen," he finished then slammed his dick inside her, making her eyes roll back, and her tongue stick out of her mouth as she silently screamed from the rush of pleasure.

Naruto grabbed both her breasts as he angled her into a sitting potion as he thrust in and out of her pussy. As he did that, Kurumi matched his thrusts equally furthering both their pleasure.

"Ku-hime can you feel it, my hard throbbing rod pulsing inside of you," Naruto whispered as he nibbled on her right fox ear.

**"Yes… ahh… I can feel it… ahh… just as you feel my walls wanting your white milk… ahh… cum Naruto-kun, cum and give me… ahh… KITS!"**

She shouted the last part as Naruto quickly increased his pace. He also channeled his lightning affinity to make his movements quicker.

Kurumi knew she couldn't match his thrusts as the pleasure from his hip movements and the fact he was channeling his chakra through his dick adding more stimulation was too much, so she did what she thought she would never do, not even her previous mate was able to do this to her. She submitted to him fully.

"Ku-chan I'm going to cum do you want it my vixen-hime," he asked as he continue to pound her to oblivion**"ahh y-yes ahh c-cum w-with ahh m-m-m-e"**show moaned out in her sexual trance.

A few good thrusts and Naruto felt her tight walls clamping down on him, desperately trying to milk him for all he's worth. Finally, the lovers had enough and they came while both shouting,**"NARUTO/**Kurumi." Naruto filled her entire womb with his hot, wet, semen and Kurumi coated his dick with her warm love juice.

Both lovers collapsed near Izumi who laid next on Naruto's left side while Kurumi was on his right, Izumi mustered all the strength she had to snuggle near Naruto as well as Kurumi.

"I think a couple hours of sleep so we can regain our strength sounds good." Naruto said nonchalantly as he heard light snoring from both of his mates.

'Hmm, Izumi-chan is hiding something but I can tell she plans to tell me. She must have wanted to make sure I was calm enough. She should know I would never be angry at her,' was Naruto's last thought before succumbing to blissful slumber.

**[Lemon end]**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking over his village on the Hokage's tower roof top, debating on whether or not to tell Naruto about _that_person. He could still remember the day _she_ vanished. He didn't know why till he suspected, like any other, that _she_viewed Naruto the same as the others, but, a part of him knew there must be more to this. But the question was how Naruto will take it.

_Dear Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Tomorrow at noon, I, along with my escort, will be arriving to discuss the treaty you promised between are villages since the meeting was postponed due to the aftermath of Orochimaru's invasion. Also please bring Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze since there is a certain topic that concerns him as well._

_The Gondaime Mizukage Mei Terumi_

_P.S. The escort is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze mother to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

Sarutobi let out a heavy sigh, and then burned the letter with a Fire jutsu. 'I guess I should call him beforehand. Damn, I'm getting to old for this shit,' was his last thought before ordering an Anbu to go call Naruto.

"Yes, I will inform Naruto-sama about this when he awakes. Thank you and you may go Anbu-san," Kimimaro said before closing the door.

"So, what did he want," Tayuya asked after just coming out of the bath wearing only a bathrobe.

"Hokage has requested the presence of Naruto-sama later. I will inform Naruto-sama once he wakes up," Kimimaro informed the redhead.

Before she could respond both turn to see Naruto, who just recover from his resent _activity_ "Tayuya, Kimimaro, good morning," he greeted.

Naruto was about to walk towards the kitchen till Kimimaro stopped him. "Naruto-sama the Hokage has requested your presence" he said. Naruto nodded, "thank you Kimimaro. Oh, how is Kin? Has she recovered," Naruto inquired.

This time Tayuya answered. "Yeah she's fine boss. She'll be released from the hospital later on but we were told by a couple of shit heads that she'll be under evaluation till she can be trusted." she informed the blond.

"That's good, please inform me once she is finished and ask her if she wishes to join the both of you" Naruto said before walking towards the kitchen.

Later on Tsunade woke up along with Shizune and Tonton. "Good morning Tsu-chan, Shizune and Tonton," Naruto greeted as his clone set the last plate for breakfast. "Morning Naru-kun, how are you by the way?" Tsunade asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes Naruto, you were a little shaken up from the announcement yesterday," Shizune asked, also in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine now, thanks for being concerned." Naruto said. Just to prove it, Naruto went up to Tsunade and gave her a reassuring kiss, which turned into a heated tongue battle, with slight groping from Naruto to Tsunade's firm ass causing her to moan a bit.

"If it was just the two of us I would have taken you right, here right now." Tsunade whispered huskily, making Naruto grin and Shizune shake her head at both of them but smile seeing as her master has found her happiness once again.

But she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. Naruto saw this and quickly whispered it to Tsunade who whispered back causing Naruto to chuckle a bit. "What are you two whispering about?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, nothing… hehe. Oh, so where are my other harem sisters," Tsunade asked till she saw Izumi, who was limping and had a sort of afterglow to her along with Kurumi.

Tsunade knew why they had that look and looked to Naruto. "No fair Naru-kun, why did they get to taste you while I haven't," she said in a mock hurt voice.

Naruto sighed then chuckled once again. "If you want we could give them a free show now, or later on after our date," he said, getting a smile from the busty blond who nodded.

Naruto then brought his attention to Izumi. "Izumi-chan, the Hokage has sent for me. Want to inform me of what it is, and don't worry I won't be mad. I know you wanted to tell me something but wanted to calm me down first. I understand Izumi-chan," Naruto asked in a calm voice.

Izumi sighed a bit. She knew that Naruto would detect her distress, even though she hid it well. It just showed how well he knew her which she found nice.

"Very well, but you might want to sit down for this Naruto-kun." she said in a nervous tone, which got the others to raise an eyebrow since they never knew she could be nervous.

Tayuya and Kimimaro who had arrived in time to hear this were about to turn till Naruto motioned them to sit down. Izumi told Naruto about what transpired last night.

Naruto just kept a sweet smile, while the amount of KI or Killing intent was rolling off him causing a dark aura to be visibly seen. His KI was also felt trough out the village.

Civilians, Genin, and some chunin fainted from the high amount of KI while others, such as the Jonin sensei, clan heads, the Hokage, and a certain hermit were sweating bullets and felt fear from the potent KI, which they quickly identified as Naruto's.

In the clan compound Kurumi was trying to match his KI in hopes the people inside wouldn't faint, even though she too was sweating and getting aroused from her mate.

Naruto stood up, still keeping that sickening sweet smile of his from his seat, which somehow melted from just his KI. **"Now, if you would all excuse me, I have a meeting with the Hokage"** he said in a demonic voice and made his way to the poor fool…I mean Hokage.

As he made his way towards the Hokage tower, shinobi who managed to stay conscious were in a defensive position in fear of his dark aura. If that sickening sweet smile had any indication, no one dared to stop him as they saw some small grass or plants slowly dying as if his aura was sucking the life away, even the ground suddenly change from its normal color to a deep shade of gray from his foot prints.

Kakashi, along with the other Jonin who were at a dango stand were watching him make his way towards the Hokage tower.

"Um should we, you know, stop him?" One foolish Jonin asked, and was quickly knocked out when Naruto's enhanced hearing alerted him and he gave the Jonin a death glare.

**"Anybody else who wants to stop me from a very important meeting with Hokage-sama,"** Naruto asked as he smiled at them. They flipped the table for cover from his dark aura.

Anko was able to answer him. "Um now ga…I mean Naruto-san, carry on" she said while stuttering a bit. **"Very well then please enjoy your day Anko-san"** he said before leaving.

Anko quickly sighed along with the others then she quickly gained a lustful grin. "Did you feel that KI. My Kami it was so potent just from glaring at you he could knock you out…damn that's hot," she said while blushing having forgotten the fear she felt earlier in favor of lust as she felt her thighs shaking and her pussy wet from the ordeal. "Am I right Nai-chan? You also felt aroused seeing as your face is as red as your eyes." Anko teased.

But strangely Kurenai didn't deny it, as she was lost in a daze. Contrary to popular belief, Kurenai was the submissive type. She had certain day dreams of someone, either male or female, dominating her in bed making her scream his or her name as they do her till she passes out. Until now she hadn't found anyone that could dominate her.

But now she finally did. "S-s-shut up Anko," she said with a little quiver in her voice having been turn on by the ordeal orchestrated by Naruto with just his KI. Anko laughed at her friend seeing her so embarrassed.

"Oh don't be like that Nai-chan, you're not the only one turned on by that hehe…but we both know I get to try him first," she said.

This quickly got her attention. "Oh really Anko-chan. What makes you think you can get to him first? I'm sure Naruto would prefer women such as myself," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really, given his personality, I'm sure Naruto-kun would want a woman who can match his personality," Anko retorted back at her friend.

The others sweat dropped as they watched them as they argued like kids. "Um, you do know he's under the CRA program right," Asuma asked.

Oh, you thought he would be interested in Kurenai; well he already has a girlfriend, since he moved on from the multiple rejections from Kurenai.

This got both their attentions as they glared at each other, making sparks fly. "May the best sexy bitch win," they said in unison before quickly making plans to seduce our hero.

In the Hokage's office, both Sarutobi and Jiraiya, who sensed Naruto's KI, were waiting for his arrival. They quickly figured that Izumi told him about the letter and he wanted answers from them, but they still were sweating from the KI they were feeling,

"Jiraiya, be honest, do you think we will survive this," the age old Kage asked his perverted student.

"I'm not sure but we did have a good run while it lasted." Both men nodded, now they were just waiting for their executioner to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long. As the door somehow melted upon being blasted by the sheer amount in KI, it revealed a smiling demon.

**"hello Hokage-**_**sama,**_**Toad hermit, I was told you wanted to see me,"** Naruto greeted the two sweating men who were cowering in fear, for a second they swore they saw the Shinigami hovering above him as if saying _your time has come_ "yes Naruto, can you please sit down. I'll have the Anbu leave," the third Hokage said.

Naruto just kept the smiled. **"Oh don't worry they already left. They must have known that this is an important meeting between us three."**

Truthful they left once they saw the door melting and they knew those two men were screwed.

**"But I am busy, so I'll get right to the point have**_**her**_**meet me at training ground seven when they arrive. Are we clear, Hokage-**_**sama,**_**"** Naruto said to the two men who quickly nodded as if their lives depended on it.

Naruto clapped his hands together. **"Excellent, then I will be waiting and please don't make me wait too long,"** he said before glaring at them.

Both men saw a very dark abyss as he glared them down, he then shunshined away, presumably taking off steam by leaving the whole area.

"That went well, but I think we dodged a kunai Jiraiya…Jiraiya?" Sarutobi looked to see Jiraiya had turned to stone from the glare Naruto gave them.

He sighed, "I am getting too old for this shit. Anbu, prepare, we might have a war on our hands and get all civilians and genin to the safe zone now." he ordered the Anbu captain.

After he left, Sarutobi puffed smoke from his pipe as he inhaled then exhaled and thought 'I am getting to old for this shit' while shaking his head hoping the damage would be minimal.

Meanwhile six people were making their way towards Konoha. One of them was a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair reaching all the way to her plump firm ass that was tied into a ponytail.

She was wearing a flak jacket over a short sleeved shirt hugging her perfect feminine-hourglass build making her perky DD-cup breasts look plumper, black skin tight jeans showing her curves, and blue sandals.

Her weapon was strap to her waist, a sword with a red sheath. This person was none other than Kushina Uzumaki Nami…No, she preferred Kushina Uzumaki since she has hated her former _husband_ since _he_subjected her baby to a life of hatred, though she was still thankful to _him__for_ giving her their son.

But to say anything else, well, let's just say she has a long list of hateful remarks. "Haku can you tell me, how is Naruto since you two have gone out," Kushina asked, only to get a very cold shoulder from Haku. Kushina sighed, she knew the reason she was ignoring her, even though she already told her it wasn't her fault, but she still wouldn't budge.

Once they were near Konoha they suddenly felt very powerful KI that Haku recognized immediately. "That's Naruto, he must have found out that _you_ were coming," she said emphasizing the "you" part.

She didn't hate her. But she didn't like her either. A part of her, well the ninja part, understood. But the part of her, the one that loved Naruto dearly, didn't agree with her. So, until Naruto could forgive her, she was neutral with her.

"My Kami that is one hell of a lot of KI. Not even the three-tails has that much KI!" Mei said, both frightened and astonished at the level of KI Naruto was emitting, along with getting a little wet around the loins.

Kushina herself wasn't fairing any better, mostly because her worst fears had been realized. Her son must hate her, judging from the amount of KI he was emitting.

She could only hope that her baby would accept her explanation. If not she would still find a way to get close to her son, even if it was to go beyond parental relationship. 'Please baby, please accept my explanation and apology so I can be with you, one way or the other,' she thought to herself.

"Um Zabuza-senpai, have you ever felt this kind of KI," stuttered the blue haired swordsmen name Chojuro, feeling a little weak at the knees from having to feel such potent KI.

Zabuza shook his head no in response. "This is the first time I've felt this. Not even Kisame had this much. Hell, I didn't even know the kid had that much KI. Hey Ao what can you see," Zabuza asked before looking to see a wide eyed Ao.

Ao was using his implanted Byakugan. From what he could see, the potency of Naruto's KI was showing off a dark violet aura that spelled death.

"Avery dark aura, almost like he's emitting chakra. But it's all just from him emitting such potent KI. Mei-sama, are you sure about this," Ao said.

Once they were at the gates they were greeted by Sarutobi along and an Anbu squad, along with the Jonin, Naruto's housemates and the clan heads. Why, well Sarutobi wanted to get the bullshit out of the way of having to explain how Kushina was alive since the amount of paper work involved wasn't worth it.

All who were present, Konoha shinobi anyway who didn't know she was alive, were shocked to see her.

"Hey everyone, how are all of you doing dattabane," Kushina said sheepishly while ending with her verbal tic. The others quickly got out of their shocked state and bombarded her with questions, but Sarutobi quickly put an end to that, since Naruto's KI was already killing off birds, lizards, and other small creatures.

"Enough! Save your questions for later. Right now we have to meet with Naruto. Judging from the amount of KI he's emitting, the surrounding area can't take much more of this."

He gestured to the surrounding area, seeing some dead animals and slowly decaying plants. Everyone nodded upon seeing the surrounding area then shunshined to training ground seven.

The whole training ground that was once filled with lush trees, grass, and a clear lake was now a barren waste land; all trees dried up into a gray color, the ground was turned into a dessert, and the lake was dried up.

You could clearly see the dead fish were nothing more than bones and in the middle of it all was Naruto in a meditating position. On his left was the newly reformed Samehada and on his right was Blood Queen Rapier.

The group tensed, aside from Kyuubi who was getting turned on by such a display. They saw Naruto's chakra was very visible. His natural deep blue chakra was mixing with his dark violet yoki.

It was swirling around him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His irises were split; the outer color was his natural blue while the inner color of his slitted eyes was a dark violet. If they didn't know any better they would have thought he had a Doujutsu.

Sarutobi quickly got ahold of himself and then addressed Naruto. "Naruto I would like you to meet Kushina Uzumaki Na…"

He was quickly shut up when Kushina glared at him. "I mean Kushina Uzumaki. Now I would like you to please listen to her and give her a chance to explain," he said before letting Kushina step forward.

Kushina, along with everyone else, aside from Kurumi who was trying to hold herself back with all the self-control she had from taking Naruto right then and there, was feeling fear, pure fear like death himself was staring at them, promising a slow and painful death.

_**"Speak and if your resolve does not satisfy me, I will kill you. And do not call me son since I have had no need of a mother since I was a kid. Only if I am satisfied with your resolve we talk about renewing our relationship,"**_ his voice sent shivers fear, delight for Kurumi, down their spines.

Kushina gulped as she began to explain, "You see, I was told you were dead when _Minato_ used you to seal Kurumi away. They told me you didn't survive the sealing," She said spitting the name of her former husband with venom.

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing the words of Kushina. Someone had deliberately separated them both. While Naruto remained calm, analyzing her emotions of any signs of a lie, but they held only truth.

_**"Who informed you that I was dead and why didn't you check for yourself if it was true,"**_ Naruto said, slowly calming down.

"I was already in an emotional mess after having lost my first friend, who was being controlled, the loss of my former _husband_, and the final straw was you. They showed me your corpse which was lifeless along with the seal.

They had the same outfits as the Anbu but I could feel they held zero emotion. It was like their emotions were taken from them." Kushina said, making Sarutobi grit his teeth as he knew who was responsible for this.

Naruto quickly saw Sarutobi's flux in his emotions. _**"Sarutobi, from your reaction, you know who this is and I safely assume that the people below them are not sanctioned ninja"**_ Naruto said getting up from his mediating position and placing his weapons on his sides.

Sarutobi nodded in response. "Yes, the person who is responsible is none other than Danzo. I had originally thought he had disbanded his Ne or Root Anbu since I did not agree with his methods of turning people into emotionless machines," Sarutobi said in both anger and shame; anger towards his former friend for going around his back and shame that he didn't discover this sooner.

Naruto nodded then exhaled slowly. _**"All Jonin and Anbu present follow my order,"**_ Naruto said in a commanding voice, making their eyes widen.

_**"I have sent a letter to the Daimyo stating that I have accepted the title Hokage. I am now Naruto Uzumaki, Gondaime Hokage of Konoha. My orders are as followed: capture Danzo Shimura to stand trial for treason against Konoha. As for the Root operatives; I will handle them personally.**_" Naruto said in a booming voice.

Naruto stomped on the ground then quickly opened a hole to where the Root base was. He then formed a purple orb surrounded by a silver ring; Great Spiraling Ring.

Once Naruto's jutsu descended down, Naruto made a quick hand seal; Earth Release-eternal earth sealing graveyard.

Suddenly the ground shook as a powerful explosion could be heard beneath them, but it seemed that the explosion didn't expand upward.

"The technique I used first was to make a large crater about the size of Konoha. Then I countered it by using the earth jutsu to seal the ground. As you can see, the ground beneath us is closing up; making sure that place is their grave." Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

Then he turned his attention to Kushina. "How far are you truly going to go just to be by my side and be a part of my life," Naruto asked.

This made Kushina's eyes widen and her heart swell in hope. "Anything; I will go as far as you will deem fit," Kushina said in a heartbeat, not caring what weight her words now held for her.

Naruto made his way to her right side then whispered into her ear, making her feel his hot breath, which got her flustered at what he told her.

"Do that and then we can start our relationship anew. Now if all of you will excuse me I have a person to execute," Naruto said before vanishing.

Mei quickly went to Kushina's side and asked her what Naruto told her. "He told me he no longer sees me as a mother since he grew up never needing one, but as a woman. He told me he is willing to forgive me but forgiveness has a price."

This made Mei's eyes widen. "He wants me to be his girlfriend along with my body," she said while turning crimson, making the people around her shocked at this.

Kushina stood up, sighed, and then turned her attention to Naruto's current mates. She quickly got to her knees then asked, "Please allow me to be with him, please. You've got to understand the pain I felt when I was told that I lost him, the only one I held close to my heart was gone and then I suddenly hear that he is alive.

It made me happy beyond words, but I already knew that it would have been impossible for us to ever be a mother and son." she said getting a confused look from everyone. She turned around and showed everyone a seal behind her neck.

"This seal is imbedded within the DNA of every Uzumaki. To explain in short, it is a sort of mate mark, but unlike a mate mark, this seal only shows itself if two Uzumaki are destined to be together." Kushina explained and stop to let the gravity of her situation sink in.

Not even a second later, everyone's eyes widened at the implication. "Yes, my son and I are destined mates. The first time this seal reacted was when Naruto was born and then it fully activate when I recently saw a photo of him.

I also know that Naruto could also feel the seal behind his neck and it may have messed with his emotions a bit, since the seal has a much stronger reaction to male Uzumaki. So please let me be with him. I love him more than anything in this world, even when I thought he was gone I still loved him." she pleaded.

There was a bit of silence as Naruto's mates thought about what Kushina said, before turning to each other and nodded. Kurumi stepped forward, changing into her human form, making the others who were still there tense, but was remedied when Tsunade gave them a glare saying it was okay.

**"Kushina, we have decided to allow you to be with Naruto with the promise that you won't hurt him,"** she said making Kushina smile. Then her eyes widened as she knew who she was.

**"I'll tell you later, right now I have to make sure Naruto-kun doesn't further lose his cool and end up destroying half of the forest of death with his anger,"** she quickly said before vanishing in a red light.

Sarutobi sighed as he could now relax, since it seems that it went well, aside from a mass grave, and a training ground ruined. Other than those problems, it went well.

'At least I don't have to deal with paper work. Now all that's left is for Naruto to be fully coroneted,' he thought to himself.

**-End-**

**Author-well there you have it people, finally got me a Beta Reader AKA **Ketsuoni **Also the polls are close the results are:**

1

Rias (DXD series)

145 6%

2

Anko (Naruto series)

130 5%

3

Grayfia (DXD series)

124 5%

4

Samui (Naruto series)

121 5%

5

Yugito (Naruto series)

114 4%

6

Akeno (DXD series)

110 4%

**So the Harem consist of this six girls and Tsunade, Konan, Haku, Tayuya (I'm replacing Amaru for her and I'll pair Amaru with Kimmaro), Tsume, Fem-Itachi (Izumi), Kushina, and a mystery girl who could it be?**

**Now the next top six will be included in my next story. These women are:**

7

Kurenai (Naruto series)

103 4%

8

Fuu (Naruto series)

103 4%

9

Miya (Sekirei)

102 4%

10

Tifa Lockhart (FF-7)

102 4%

11

Saeko Busujima (HOTD)

101 4%

12

Gabriel (DXD series)

94 4%

**Thanks for the votes and please continue to support me and my new buddy **Ketsuoni

**So see you next time on the next dragon ball—whoops wrong fiction *clears throat* next time on ****NUN: The rising maelstorm**


End file.
